


黑山羊之卵

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 克苏鲁要素有, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 给亲友的生日礼物。克苏鲁背景。有双性注意。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

一名青年躺在了房间的床上，身边散落著几份讲义，以及几本专业课的书籍。那是一个不算大的房间，狭小的屋子里面塞了一张床，一张书桌，还有一个简易的衣橱。一个笔记本电脑放在了桌上，里面正在播放著视频。青年看著似乎是睡著了，又或者正在用耳朵听著这已经看过好几次的视频。

「您好，以下为您介绍的是世界不可思议之＠＄＠＃传说。我是安娜，这位是理查。欢迎各位收看这个节目。这次要和大家说的是一个发生在约莫12年前发生的事情，发生在我国某州的一个案子。理查，可以请你跟大家说明吗？」  
「好的安娜。这件事情在当时也算是一个大新闻。FBI接获情资，埋伏了几个月以后终于等到了恰当的时机。安娜，你知道当他们冲到森林里面看到了什么吗？」  
「理查，不要卖关子。」  
「好好好。」

青年翻了个身，原本盖在他肚子上的书掉了下来，落在地上发出了沉重的声音。视频里面的两位主播不在意也不可能在意已经睡过去的青年，依旧如同三四个小时前一样继续说著相关话题。青年皱起眉头，似乎是睡得并不安稳。他的额头开始冒出汗水，开始不停地挣扎。

**

那是一个让人很不舒服的梦。闷热的天气，母亲一大早就要他准备好。准备什么呢？他记得自己这样问著母亲。

「你知道该怎么做，光。」母亲微笑地说著，在他的盘子里面放上了酸奶跟几片面包。光有些困惑，他真的不知道母亲说的是什么意思。  
「可是妈妈我……」  
「嘘嘘……」母亲制止了他的话语，脸上的笑容美丽而有些虚幻。「今天我们说好的不是吗？今天我不是你的妈妈喔。」

「……好吧……」光不知道母亲为什么要这样做，这可能和某个游戏有关。父亲今天的心情也很好，在他的盘子里面还有一些煎得微焦的培根。光想要吃培根，但是母亲说今天他不可以吃这些东西。今天的他最多可以多拿到一个橙子，但是肉类的东西是不被允许的。光觉得有些不公平，但是他是个乖孩子，所以并没有多说些什么。

吃完早餐以后他们很快就开始准备出发，母亲给六岁的光套上了一套小西装，看著就很帅气的模样。光对她甜甜地笑了，想要说声谢谢。然而母亲那时候并没有看著他，反而是转身去拿起了一个有些奇怪的项炼放载了他的身上。那是一个用黑色绳子串起来的项炼，底下的东西大概是木雕或者石雕之类的东西。那雕像让他很不舒服，看著就很诡异。那是一团不知道是什么的东西，表面上还有细细长长的东西围绕。光用手指抠了抠，在细长东西包裹之下的部分，好像并不平滑而是有不规则的突起。或许长大一点后的他，会喜欢这样特殊的装饰品，然而对于年幼的他来说，那就是单纯让人不舒服而已。

「妈妈，我一定要戴著这个吗？」他不高兴地说著，看著母亲露出有些不高兴的表情之后，他又默默地收回了那句话。  
「乖孩子。」明白了他不再抗拒，女人摸了摸他的头，露出了满意的表情。「今天可是丰收的庆典。」

**

一阵严肃的乐曲响起，彷佛是来自于圣堂的音乐。然而与一般圣堂的音乐有所不同，那是带了一些摇滚色彩的曲子。青年皱起眉头，这音乐把他从深沉的睡梦中唤醒。他伸出手去乱抓，总算是碰到了就在他腿边的手机。

「喂？」「嗨！早上好啊！」与青年疲惫的声音相对的，是一个可以算是还蛮有活力的声音。青年皱起眉头，慢慢地坐了起来。而随他的动作变化，有不少书籍跟讲义就这么落到了地上。

「古˙拉哈˙提亚？」青年念出了对方的名字，因为浓厚的睡意还带著沉重的鼻音。幸好的是对方并不在意他这副模样，而是开始催促他起床准备上早上的课程。

「早上…今天……啊！」青年，或者该说是光突然想起来自己今天有什么课。他慌慌张张地丢下手机，冲进了浴室开始进行盥洗。明明时间已经不太算够了，他还是想要以比较好的模样出现在课堂上面。在盥洗完毕以后他也来不及给自己弄些早餐，抓起放在床边的帆布背包，往里面塞了讲义跟笔记本电脑以后就往外冲了出去。因为他强行关上了笔记本的萤幕，那一直就像是背景音乐一样的视频声音也是暂时中止。

在一阵狂奔之后，光终于赶到了教室。这门课很热门，毕竟是那位教授所开的课。与其他教授的课程不一样，这里从第一排到最后一排都挺满的。光只能不停跟人说抱歉，才勉强得到一个角落的位置。他没有等很久，教授就走了进来。那是一名气质非常特殊的男人，梳得整齐的棕色头发，额角还有一撮白发。男人看著不老，却带著时光才有的沈稳与神秘气质。光知道男人好几次登上了校园内最有魅力教授的榜单，也知道有很多人喜欢这名教授。然而他从未听过与教授有关的什么桃色新闻，教授并没有和哪个男人，又或者是哪个女人特别接近过。  
像是这样的教授在学校里面总是会有不少传闻，有人猜测他没有与任何人有关系就是因为他曾经的恋人已经逝去。教授是个深情的人，尽管可能并没有婚姻的束缚，却仍然把心留给了那死去的恋人。光记得说这这个话题的时候，一名女同学露出了有些哀伤又羡慕的表情。他还记得当时的她是这么说的：

「你们看，一般来说婚姻的誓言是什么？是直到死亡将你我分开。但是对于爱梅特赛尔克教授而言，或许就连死亡也无法将他与他的恋人分开吧。」

几名年轻的女孩凑在一起发出叹息的声音，又是叹息这段美好而充满悲剧的恋情，又是叹息自己没有任何机会。这其实有些特殊，尽管爱梅特赛尔克教授一直以来都蝉联校园中最有魅力的教授排行的冠军，却也从来没有人直接跑去何教授告白。那或许是因为不知来由的故去恋人传说让人太过印象深刻，又或许是因为教授本人的气质所致。那是学者与神职人员的气息混合一样的感觉，任谁看了都想要亲近崇拜，却又不敢将那属于人世的欲望加以亵渎。

光也是其中的一份子，只是他或许又要比其他的同学更复杂一些。只有在爱梅特赛尔克教授的课堂里面，他才会是”安全”的。安稳的时光总是过得有些快，不管光怎么想要挽留这个可以说是非常舒服的上课空间，时间结束了就是结束了。他叹了口气，抓起放在桌上的笔记本塞回包里，慢慢地走了出去。他现在是个大三的学生，在大一与大二的时候还有爱梅特赛尔克教授更多的课程，怎么上了大三以后这课程就少了呢？他无奈的叹气，拿起喝空的水瓶打算去接些水喝。而就是这时候，他感觉到自己的屁股被人捏了一下。他猛地回头，是没有见过的人。那个男人看著有些畏畏缩缩，就像是每个班上或多或少都会有的那种比较安静的青年。他还戴著厚底眼镜，看上去就像是一个爱好是书本或者电脑的人。然而就是这样看著无害没有攻击性的人，直接捏了光的屁股。

「我……我……」对方吞了吞口水，似乎也有些意外自己为什么会做出这样的动作。他看著自己的手，就像是在回味那种感觉一样的表情让光觉得十分恶心。「你……你是哪个班的？」对方鼓起勇气小心地问著，光并不想要回答这个问题，他后退了几步放弃了接水的目的打算直接转身离开。然而对方似乎并不想要让他直接走，又追了几步往他的身边靠。  
「滚开。」光平时不会这样说话，但是现在他现在只能这样回应。这样的人他碰过不少次，像是眼前这样畏畏缩缩的人倒还好，被凶了一些以后脑子也会稍稍清醒一些离开。如果是那些喜欢打球的，喜欢运动的那些运动员，可就没有那么好办了。诚然光的身材也不错，就打的方面来说也有一定的力量，然而这样的男性肉体对于那些运动员来说也并不是什么难以克服的难关。总是会有一些肌肉长得比脑子多的家伙，打算不管不顾地直接欺上来。

「喔……」光皱起眉头，一想什么什么就来了。在他的眼前还真出现了那样的家伙。他连忙拉低了自己的连衣兜帽，只希望自己走得够快就不会被注意。只是他这样的也不过是徒劳的挣扎，那看著就是橄榄球队长的家伙往他的方向走了过来。光稍稍摆出防御姿态，在成长过程里面经过无数次骚扰的他很清楚这时候自己该怎么做。他感觉到周围的空气彷佛开始黏腻了起来，他不确定这是否因为对方那近乎舔舐自己全身的视线，又或者因为那还不死心跟在自己身后的青年发出的喘息。

这条走廊上只有他们两个，这对光来说勉强还算一点好事。如果人多了起来，这可就很麻烦了。然而这样的坏处是，因为没有多馀的人在旁边，这两人似乎已经毫无羞耻心可言，嘴上那污秽的挑逗话语之外，甚至已经开始解起了自己的衣服。光握紧拳头，决定只要那两人胆敢碰触自己，他就要直接发动攻击。虽然这很有可能给他换来一些校园的惩罚或者警告，但是总比真发生什么好。

他又听见了那样的声音，像是肉块交叠与不少黏液摩擦。他的鼻子里面开始嗅到那腥甜的气味，其中又带著一点墓土的恶臭。光摇摇头，最近他产生这样幻觉的次数越来越多。这很有可能是因为他主修的科目老是让他们观看一些奇怪东西的纪录片，又或者阅读大量描写疯狂场景或者直接将那些疯狂文字转述出来的论文。他觉得自己的精神有点不太好，这似乎已经开始有点影响到他的生活。他不知道其他同学有没有同样被影响，又或者这从头到尾被影响的只有他自己而已。

光开始想要呕吐，耳边越来越大的黏腻声音让他很不舒服。

「光。」就在这时候，一个声音彷佛突破黑暗的光线，就像是划破夜幕的晨光一般往他照耀了过来。光连忙抬头，看见的就是爱梅特赛尔克教授伫立在走廊的另外一端。教授的呼声彷佛穿透了一层薄幕，也像是初春森林里的气息一样扫去了他身边原本腥甜怪异的气味。光连忙三步并两步地往教授的方向跑去，而那两人就像是终于捡起了一点羞耻心一般，并没有做出什么太过份的额外举动。一站在爱梅特赛尔克教授的身边，光瞬间觉得自己舒服很多。教授的身上是高级的古龙香水，清冷的就像是极北之地的冰雪，再加上教授本人沉稳的气息，他的头脑也从原本接近晕眩的状态清醒。

「教授。」光呼喊著对方，完全没有意识到自己话语中带著显而易见的快乐。「有什么事吗？」教授看著他，清冷的金色眼睛里面似乎闪过了一丝无奈。对方用手中的讲义轻轻地拍了拍光的脑袋，说出了自己找他的主要目的。  
「先前说好的教学旅行，班上不是选了你给大家安排地点吗？还有三个礼拜就要旅行了，准备得怎么样了？」  
「啊！是这个啊！」光有些慌张地点了点头，他把自己的背包拿了下来，开始在里面翻找著各种各样的资料。  
「你到我办公室来吧，不要在路上这样翻资料。」教授无奈地说著，轻轻戳了戳他的手臂。对于光来说，因为过去那些令人非常不快的经验，只是一些简单的肢体碰触都令人作呕。因为通常这样的碰触，很快就会不再只是单纯地接触而已。然而爱梅特赛尔克教授那是个例外，从大一到大二的时光里面光很清楚，教授不只是看上去禁欲估计骨子里面也是十分禁欲的存在。他就像是光认识的房东太太，那位拥有著浓厚信仰的基督教教徒，似乎所有让光感到不堪的怪异都不会影响到对方。被教授这样处碰，光可以说是十分安心。

他跟著爱梅特赛尔克教授很快地抵达了教授的办公室，那个舒适而整齐地放满了许多书籍的空间。教授回到了自己的位置坐下，就连翘起腿的姿态都显得十分优雅。光有些著迷地看著对方，像是这样气质的人他只遇过这么一个。一直到过了几秒钟，教授微微侧著头看著他，光才意识到自己应该把准备好的东西拿给教授看。他连忙将自己的背包放在那看著就很贵的真皮沙发上，将先前打印出来的资料小心地放到了桌上。

爱梅特赛尔克教授古怪地看了他一眼，但也没有多说些什么。那修长的手指很快地拿起了放在桌上的资料，开始详细阅读了起来。

「嗯……海边吗？」爱梅特赛尔克教授挑了挑眉毛，似乎是在等一个合理的解释。「我记得我们是去做校外教学和调查研究吧？」他轻轻拍打著纸张，上面的地点看著就像是度假胜地一样。光深呼吸，选择这里作为校外教学的地点可不是因为班上同学拜托他趁机把这次活动变成度假之旅。他从背包里面拿出了笔记本电脑，将电脑从原本休眠的状态唤醒，开始给教授播放起了纪录片。

那是他之前看到也研究过一段时间的纪录片，主要讲述的是某个普通的渔村。现在看著似乎是变成了新开发的度假胜地，但是在这度假胜地的旁边可是有奇怪宗教信仰的传说。在传说里面这里出没著一种古怪的鱼人，在曾经饥荒或者生活不是很好的时候，总是有些父母将自己的孩子推入大海奉献给鱼人，然后从中换取那些沉默于大海的金银财宝。

「听说那里还保有著一些地方博物馆，以及一些以前拿来祭祀的东西。虽然我觉得很有可能是作为招揽观光客才想出来的东西，但是从这个纪录片看，里面似乎也有些真的家伙。」光抓了抓脑袋，露出了有些不好意思的笑容。「因为教授您之前说过要找一个可以作为第一次校外教学调查的地方，我就想或许这样的地方可以激起大家的兴趣吧。」

爱梅特赛尔克教授不说话，安静地扫了几眼那有些粗糙而夸张的纪录片。随后他点了点头，似乎是认可了光的想法。意识到教授认可了自己，光显得兴奋了许多。他连忙操作著电脑，想要让教授看看更多属于这块土地的资料。他打开著那些先前找到的资料，而就是这时候他不小心将原本一直不停反覆看著的纪录片给播放了出来。

「这里……」教授眯起了眼睛，似乎是对这个纪录片所说的东西有些印象。光的脸色有点白，他可不希望教授把他们校外教学的地点从有度假胜地的海边改成深山之中。他连忙把这个纪录片关掉，看著教授似笑非笑的表情，假装没有什么特殊事情一样地飘移起视线。万幸的是，爱梅特赛尔克教授并不打算在这方面为难他。教授又拿起了他之前递上去的资料，用手指点了点其中一张。那是关于房间分配的表格，其中爱梅特赛尔克教授就被分到了和光同一间。这当然是光自己安排的，出于那有些不可告人的目的。

「教授，这是因为房间已经定满了。」他信誓旦旦地说著。虽然按照一般常理，就算是房间被订满了，做为他们的教授，爱梅特赛尔克教授理应有自己独自的房间。作为规划人的光，应当自己去和别人挤一间，而不是把自己安排到教授的房间里面。光这行为，除了私心之外也是不得已的办法。他有些不安地看著教授，如果教授实在不愿意和他一间的话，那么他也只能按照教授的要求给教授一个单独的房间。至于他自己……那就得好好想想办法了。或许是因为他苦丧的表情太过明显，爱梅特赛尔克教授叹了口气，似乎是对学生有些无奈又包容地揭过了这个话题。

于是，事情就这样定下来了。光兴奋地点点头，收好了桌上的资料以后脚步轻快地往外走。这条走廊上面空无一人，实在是让人安心。只是在经过男厕所的时候，光明显听到了黏腻的交合声音与炽热的喘息，那两个原本在走廊上的男人似乎已经将滚载了一起将肉体重叠。光面无表情地走了过去，他甚至可以听见橄榄球队长发出的喘息与文艺青年的欢愉尖叫。

他已经见识过很多次这样的场景，这狂乱的景象已经开始让他麻木。

**

那是一个还算不错的度假小屋，或者该说是小屋群。开发这里作为度假村的开发商并没有选择在这里兴建大型的酒店，而是选择了建造各个低矮却又风格独特的木屋。这可能是出于经济方面的考量，也可能是这片土地本身并不适合被深挖。总而言之，许多人下了游览车以后看到这里大多都发出了欢呼之声。尽管这次是做为校外教学调查之旅，大多的学生仍旧把这个当成一个很好的休闲度假。在简单的事项交代后，他们已经开始讨论今晚是不是应该办个宴会比较好。他们偷偷地看向了爱梅特赛尔克教授，在对方默许之下露出了快乐的表情。

几个与光比较熟悉的学生拉扯著他的手，说要去之前游览车经过的超商买点东西。光点头说好，只有在爱梅特赛尔克老师的班级里面他才会和其他学生没有两样。不，或许也不能这么说。其他同学纷纷表示，光你是受宠的那个。

「哈？」怀中抱著一箱啤酒，光有些不解地看著身旁的同学。那是一名女性，黑色的头发很长微卷，很像光认识的一名女孩。那女孩有著大地之母的名字，现在跟桑克瑞德新认的妹妹玩得很好。

「爱梅特赛尔克教授对你挺好的。你真是受宠啊。」

女同学说这话的时候语气平淡，让光摸不清楚她到底为什么特意跑来要说这些。她说完这话就走了，没头没尾只是好像突然想到了就这么说了一般。光对这人没有什么印象，如果要说有什么比较特殊的大概就是她别于胸口看著向是面具的胸针了。他纳闷自己是不是有看过这枚胸针，然而在他想起什么之前，又有别的人来喊他，光也就暂时把这样的想法往脑后抛去。

第一晚的宴会进行很顺利，尽管爱梅特赛尔克教授说了明天大家要去实地调查，也并不会影响这些年轻人的好心情。在教授吃完自己那份餐点离开以后，他们更是彻底放开了自己的情绪，开始喝酒聊天嬉戏。

光并不是其中的一员，其他人看著他追随著教授的脚步回到木屋眼神有些闪烁，但是到底是没有多说些什么。光在班上是个有些特殊的存在，他乐于助人，但是却又不会与人有过多的联系。他们一开始还觉得有些奇怪，但久而久之也已经习惯了这样的他。年轻的男女们凑在一起开始唱歌跳舞，有些人看对眼了就往旁边的阴影处走去，又或者是拉著人回到了自己居住的木屋。

对比于其他地方欢乐甚至有些火热的气氛，光与爱梅特赛尔克教授居住的木屋显得安静许多。看著他跟了回来，教授挑了挑眉毛倒是没有多说些什么，只是开始打开自己的笔记本电脑整理起资料。光有些尴尬，不知道这个时候该怎么办才好。想来想去，他也只能够打开自己的笔记本开始写作业。这是如此让人心酸的场景，在其他人疯狂放纵的时候，他就端坐在教授面前老实地写著作业以及明天的企划。只是这样的场景对光来说到也没有那么难熬，毕竟爱梅特赛尔克教授就在他的身边。在写报告的时候，他的眼角馀光总是忍不住偷偷看向了教授所在的位置。就连教授因为空气稍稍有些闷热解开领口扣子的行为，都让他有些口干舌燥。

光觉得自己十有八九是病了，明明一般状态下他如此厌恶那样的行为，就连男孩子喜欢看的那些影片他都不乐意看。偏偏是在面对爱梅特赛尔克教授的时候，他之前所有的厌恶彷佛变成了笑话一般。他吞了吞自己的口水，抓起放在桌上的矿泉水瓶直接猛地喝了一大口。藉由入口的大量凉水，让他的脸部温度不至于那样高。

时间过得很快，一下子似乎就到了该休息的时间。光看著自己因为走神于教授而没什么进度的报告，有些懊恼地按下了存档按键。而这时候教授也已经洗完澡，穿著浴袍直接走了出来，光立刻把自己的视线往下挪，不去盯著那还冒著湿气与热气的身躯，与从脸上滑下没入浴袍内的水珠。

「你可以去洗了。」爱梅特赛尔克教授如此说著，看上去并不怎么在乎有些尴尬的学生。他独自挑了一张靠门的床坐了上去，似乎是已经选好了今晚要睡的床铺。一般说来，靠窗的床是比较受欢迎的。光眨了眨眼，他还以为今晚是自己睡靠门的床，把东西都给搬得靠那里了。「你还在干什么？」

或许是因为他拖延了一段时间，爱梅特赛尔克教授露出了不满的目光。他挑起眉毛，似乎是带了一点威胁的气息。光连忙拿起了自己的换洗衣物，快速地冲入了浴室。他原本是想要躲避教授审视的目光，毕竟在教授说什么之前，就抢先说自己没打算滑手机滑到一两点，怎么看都有些欲盖弥彰。然而一头撞进浴室以后他又后悔了，空气之中的水气尚未散去，扑鼻而来的是属于爱梅特赛尔克的古龙水气息。光的脑子轰了一下，觉得自己直接这样进入浴室是一个错误的决定。浴室四处都是使用过的痕迹，当然，这并不是说爱梅特赛尔克教授把这里弄得脏乱不堪。事实上，在光的角度看来，教授的个人习惯可以说是很好。但是习惯再怎么好那些在淋浴间里面的水与雾气，还有少了的浴袍，以及使用过后仍然潮湿著的漱口杯，都一再说明教授曾经在这里使用过这个浴室。

光摇了摇头，觉得在意这些的自己好像有些不太对。但是这也不能怪他，在抱有好感的教授使用过的浴室，稍稍走神一些也是正常。他心情放松了下来，反正教授也不可能知道自己在浴室里面走神，也就无所谓了。青年快速地开始盥洗，脱了衣服直接进入洗澡间。

热水冲在身上的感觉很好，光的精神也逐渐放松。

「！」

他又听见了那样的声音，就像是肉块与肉块交叠，从中还有黏液在其中摩擦的声音。光的身体突然冷了下来，除了这些声音之外，他又听见了某种彷佛邪恶的低语。

Gof’nn……gof’nn……cgof’nn……chrii…cgrah’n……

那是无法准确形容的声调，飘渺而遥远，就像是从很远的地方传来，又像是来自体内的回声。他猛地回头，但是这个浴室里面只有他自己。光的视线有些模糊，他的眼前出现许多多彩的粒子，就像是传说中吃了某些药物以后会有的幻象。然而他今天吃的只有自己料理的烤肉以及买的啤酒，除此之外什么都没有。他的腿有些酸软，底下的性器高昂地翘起头来。光的身体发烫，那些声音又更大了。而除了原本的那些声音之外，又有很多像是伴随在一旁的其他细小声音。光浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，就好像是有什么东西在他的骨头上面爬行一样，轻轻拉扯著他的内脏。

Grah’n…cgrah’n……hupadgh ‘fhalma……

细小的声音聚集得越来越多，就好像是在他的耳边低语。光甩甩头，想要把淋浴的水量开得更大一些，希望能遮盖这样的声音。然而那些声音并不肯放过他，他们点燃了他身上的欲火，毫不讲理也过于粗暴。他的性器直直地挺立，明明没有受到任何刺激就这样兴奋起来。然而光本身却是想要呕吐，他完全不知道自己的身体发生了什么事情，也不知道该如何解决。

「爱梅特赛尔克教授……」他靠在浴室墙壁上发出低声求救，他知道教授不可能听见自己的声音，却仍然忍不住向他祈求帮助。而就在这时候，浴室传来了敲门的声音。  
「你怎么了？光？」教授的声音换回了光的意识，他不知道自己待在浴室里面待了多久。周围的声音快速退去，就好像从来都不曾存在一样。光的精神有些恍惚，看著自己平静垂在下腹的阴茎就好像之前的勃起不过是个错觉。  
「没事……教授……我没事……」他用水抹了一把脸，连忙对门外的教授如此说道。教授似乎不再多说什么地离开，而光也赶紧洗了洗以后就跑出这个会让他听到幻听的浴室。因为过于急躁，他甚至来不急擦干自己的身体，就这样直接套上浴袍冲了出来。而躺在床上手里拿著一本书的教授，看到他这样的举动似乎很是不解。

「浴室里面有什么吗？」  
「不……」

面对教授亲切的问候，光什么都不敢说。他不敢说自己听到了奇怪的声音，就害怕教授以为自己吃了什么违禁药品，又或者故意乱说些什么来引起教授的注意。他只是摇头，水珠顺著他的动作洒落在地毯上。

「抱歉……」注意到教授有些谴责的表情，光连忙道歉。教授就像是叹了一口气，拍了拍自己的床边让他坐下。这会不会太过亲密了一些？光的心跳有些乱，但是他还是很快坐到了爱梅特赛尔克教授的旁边。教授拿起了一个毛巾，轻柔地盖在他的头上。

「还是像个小鬼头一样。」  
「抱歉……」

光一边道歉一边脑袋发晕，这过份亲密的举动让他有些不知所措。教授离他很近，修长有力的手隔著毛巾插在他的头发里面。光一直到被教授拍了拍背，让他回床上去才回过神来。一直到入睡的前一刻，光都觉得这简直和梦境没有两样。

或者，打从一开始这一切就是梦境？

他的脑海里面出现了这样的想法，而他也沉沉睡去。

**

半梦半醒之间，光彷佛听见了门外传来了呻吟声。他第一反应就是这木屋的隔音不好，居然那些人欢愉的声音会这么传过来。这声音越来越大，大得他想要张开眼睛，出去让那些人小声一些。爱梅特赛尔克教授还在这里休息，他不希望他们吵到他。然而这时候他感觉到了那古龙水的味道，从后面慢慢地靠了过来。

「教授？」他模模糊糊地喊著，听见了教授模糊的声音。他听不清楚教授说了些什么，但既然教授说话了，是教授本人那就无所为了。他昏昏沉沉的大脑，并不能对爱梅特赛尔克教授爬上了自己床这点有什么反应。他感觉到自己被翻了过来，爱梅特赛尔克教授略微冰冷的手伸入了他的被窝，钻进了他的衣服里面。那手轻轻地抚摸著他的身躯，从胸前的乳首摸到结实的腹部。他觉得自己被抱了起来，靠在爱梅特赛尔克教授的怀中。光努力地想要睁开眼睛，他想要看看教授，却不想要挣扎或者停止这抚摸。然而等他张开眼睛，他又不在原本的床上。

他站在漆黑宫殿的中庭，头顶上是绚烂星空。紫红色的星云横跨于中央，大大小小的星星就像是点缀于丝绸上的珍珠与钻石。光赤裸著全身，他却并不感觉到冰冷。他往四周望去，他看见了许多灯，里面点著火焰。那火焰的颜色多样，有橘红色带著温暖光芒的，也有幽蓝色的火焰。光走近了细细观看，那似乎不是火焰，而是小小圆圆发亮的东西---就像是天上的星星一样。

「啊……是梦啊……」光恍然大悟地，能看见这样的场景除了梦之外不会有别的可能性。他兴致盎然地看著四周，既然是梦的话就什么都不用怕了。尽管赤身裸体，他也不在乎，反正这里没有其他人。光慢慢地往前走，这座宫殿虽然没有太多的光源，看上去却十分华丽。光在这里漫步，直到走到一座厚重的大门前。他轻轻地推了推门，门开了，光有些吃惊。他原先并没有认为那样轻轻推动就可以把这看著就很厚重的门给打开。然而既然门开了，他就直接走入其中。

在他面前出现的是一张巨大的床，大到让光觉得简直是给巨人所使用的。床的四周有著帷幕遮盖，让人看不到里面有没有人在里面歇息。他往前走了几步，帷幕在他面前缓慢升起。

那是爱梅特赛尔克教授，躺在了床的中央。教授看著并没有穿任何衣服，冷白的肌肤在黑色的床上特别显眼。那双金色的眼睛就像是恒星，也像是流动的黄金。光傻呼呼地站在那里看著，他从来没有看过教授裸体的模样，这大概是他睡前看见了只穿著睡袍的教授所产生的梦境。

光觉得有些不可思议，他确实是对爱梅特赛尔克教授非常有好感，但是他没有想到会做出这样的梦境。他想要说些什么，又不知道自己该说些什么。在此时，他感觉到有什么东西从体内涌出，有著什么东西从自己的腿边缓缓流下。

『啊？！』光连忙低头察看，然而从他现在这个角度，只能看见有什么东西从自己的腿根往下流。他觉得有些奇怪，不过既然是梦境或许也不该过份在意。他又把视线转向了躺在床上的教授身上。他张了张嘴，想要说些什么，却发出了一些模糊的呻吟。光无法理解自己为什么会这样，而就在这时候他看见了教授对自己勾了勾手指。光知道那是让自己爬上床的意思，而在两人都全裸的时候被允许上床，这可能的意思让他有些不好意思。然而他转念一想，这反正只是一场虚幻的梦境，发生什么似乎也都不必在意。

他赤裸地爬上了床，膝盖碰触到冰凉的丝绸时发出了一声赞叹。那是很好的东西，是他不曾体验过的。光觉得这次的梦境还挺真实的，这样高级的布料也能够有如此鲜明的感受。他靠近了他的教授，在教授的指导下凑上去去亲吻那薄唇。光并不擅长接吻，不如说这是他第一次的经验。他轻轻吻上去的时候还有些不好意思，爱梅特赛尔克教授的嘴唇微凉，显得很柔软。他有些想后退开，只是这样的亲吻对他来说似乎也已经足够。然而这样简短可以说是孩子嬉闹一样的亲吻对教授来说似乎并不足够，他挑起眉毛，直接把手压在了光的头上亲了上去。光的嘴唇很快被打开，那在课堂上面能说出许多复杂术语，并且对其他学说进行反驳的灵活舌头把光的嘴唇里面搅得一团遭。光几乎有些跟不上这样的节奏，原本他还能用手撑在爱梅特赛尔克教授的身边，不知不觉间他的手已经抱在了对方的身躯上。

因为姿势改变的关系，光也从原本由上往下亲的姿势变成由下往上亲。这样的姿势让他有些不太舒服，开始想要后退。然而爱梅特赛尔克教授的手按著他的头，他只能被亲得头晕目眩。一直到被分开，他才靠在对方的胸膛上休息。他的视线开始飘移，不好意思看教授那因为亲吻而显得湿润的嘴唇。他的呼吸仍有些混乱，被放倒在床上的时候也什么都没想。而在他回过神来的时候，爱梅特赛尔克教授已经覆盖在他的上方。

『这个梦好厉害啊……』光忍不住这样想著，伸手摸了摸教授的手臂。对方笑了下，弯下身来开始一边亲吻他的乳首，一边处碰他的身躯。光顺从地张开自己的腿，彷佛是一种无声的邀请。他也不太知道自己为什么要张开腿，彷佛只是顺从本能地这样做了。恍惚之间，他似乎听见一声乖孩子。

教授的手覆盖到了他的下方，轻轻拨弄那因为亲吻而有些兴奋起来的性器。光有些想要后退，但是躺下的他并没有可以躲的空间。他这才注意到自己身边不知道为什么多了几个枕头，让他完全失去了可以移动的方向。教授那纤长的手一开始只是简单包裹他的性器，最后开始上下套弄了起来。光仰头想要呼吸多一点的空气，却又是把自己的乳首送入对方嘴中。他可以感觉到平常就连他自己都不怎么碰的部位被灵活的舌头开始拨弄挑逗，他的右乳首被爱梅特赛尔克用嘴唇，牙齿与舌头并用地玩弄。他并不知道教授为什么如此刺激他的乳首，毕竟对于男人而言那里应该没有什么太大的反应-----这是他原本的想法。

「等，教授……啊……」光不停喘息，然而他的手从原本想要推开对方，在碰到教授头的瞬间却是把对方抱在怀中，就像是他在鼓励爱梅特赛尔克教授玩弄他的乳首一样。他觉得自己或许该拒绝，然而那里的快感也实在是太过强烈。 他的乳首似乎一开始就是挺立的，现在在嘴唇与舌头的挑逗下变得更为硬挺。光有种错觉，觉得自己的乳首在教授不停舔弄下似乎要泌出乳汁。这在一般情景下显得有些不可思议，然而既然是梦境，这一切只是自己的幻想那么似乎也无所谓。而在被亲吻乳首的时候，他的性器也被缓缓爱抚著。光的身体微微颤抖，底下似乎又出现了更多黏稠的液体。光有些疑惑，那么多的水到底是从哪里出来的？只是他这样的想法很快也被抛后，只是让自己的身体快感累积，几乎要达到高潮。然而爱梅特赛尔克退开了，他似乎并不打算让光就这样抵达了高潮。光有些迷茫地看著自己的教授，尽管他知道这应该只是梦境，却也下意识地寻求著对方的帮助。他看著教授把他的腿拉开，伸手处碰了他性器下面的部位。

光只是安静地接受爱梅特赛尔克教授的处碰，在他印象里面做为男人那里什么也没有。然而一种怪异的感觉从底下传开，光的身体往后缩了一下。然而这样的缩没有任何意义，他躺在床上，四周都是枕头与被子。

那是奇怪的感觉，他感觉到了一个陌生而敏感的器官正在被处碰。他现在终于理解了自己之前腿根的水是怎么来的，那里又热又麻，在爱梅特赛尔克教授的抚摸下那里似乎吐出了更多的水。光张了张嘴，想要说些什么东西但是想了想这不过是梦，也就这样接受了来自爱梅特赛尔克的抚摸。他的下半身又软又麻，光是这样的抚摸就让他理智几乎全失。不过对于现在这幻梦一般的环境，光本来就没有在想些什么。

在被处碰到一个小孔的时候，光想了想不理解那是怎么样的存在。然而他好歹知道一些生理知识，他突然意识到那就是女性的小穴入口。爱梅特赛尔克教授什么也没说，在抚摸了那不知道为什么居然也同时存在的肉珠以后，直接深入了一个指节。光舒服地发出了呻吟，原本他以为被进入应该会很疼痛，但是只是一个指节的话也许不算什么。光下意识地迎上了爱梅特赛尔克的手指，似乎是想要吞入更多的东西。他的屁股被拍了一下，似乎是教授让他不要随意乱动。光停止了扭动，腿却张得更大。而这样的行为，并没有被爱梅特赛尔克教授制止。

光的身体舒展开来，完全不觉得自己是在座什么羞耻的事情。他感受到了爱梅特赛尔克教授的亲吻逐渐往下，放开了那被蹂躏得已经似乎比原本要大上一些乳首。光的肚脐被舔了一下，他稍稍挣扎，而教授也没有在此停留。光感到更加兴奋，毕竟在这个状态下会亲吻的地方也就只有那里了。

他深呼吸，稍稍往下看去。而在他眼中，看见爱梅特赛尔克教授含入了他的性器。在被含入的瞬间，光发出了短促的呼吸声。敏感的部位被炽热的口腔包围，还有灵敏的舌头与吸吮的感觉。这与之前被手淫的感觉完全不一样，与此同时爱梅特赛尔克教授的手指又加入了两根。一口气加入两根的手指被很好地吞入，光的手下意识地放在爱梅特赛尔克教授的头上。他说不清楚自己想要催促哪个，似乎哪个都想要，又觉得仅仅只是手指的插入还不够。

他想要更多的东西。光意识到了这点，又开始摇晃起腰肢，把自己的腿打得更开。那几乎已经要变成一直线的动作，是他从来没有做过的动作。光并没有想到自己的身体能这样柔软，而教授似乎也因为这样彻底打开的姿态而感到愉悦。他猛地吸了一口，光觉得自己的灵魂已经彻底被爱梅特赛尔克教授这样带走。光的眼前彷佛出现许多彩色的暗点，过于快乐的感觉让他彻底放弃思考。不，反正本来也没在思考什么，他觉得直接把自己就这样交给梦中的爱梅特赛尔克教授也没有什么坏处。

他一边喘气，一边看著爱梅特赛尔克那可以说是十分可观的性器底在了自己的底下的穴口上。光有些不好意思，他底下的小口在爱梅特赛尔克教授的性器抵上的时候，直接开始亲吻那里的前端，在还没有被侵入之时已经开始邀请对方的入侵。在这样的时间，光还是有些紧张。他吞了吞口水，然而爱梅特赛尔克教授并不因为他的犹豫而停止动作。巨大的性器缓慢而坚定地插入了光的肉穴之中。

「等等…教授……唔……」光的呼吸有些困难，被这么进入他有些慌张。教授低下头，轻轻咬著他的嘴唇。这彷佛安抚一样的举动，让光稍稍好受了一些。而就在他放松的时候，那粗大的性器直接插入了他的体内。光猛地抱住了对方，爱梅特赛尔克教授继续安抚地亲了亲他，很快就动了起来。光忍不住抱住对方，然而那加快的速度让他的手几乎抓不住对方的背。他的身体被撞得酸软，而与之伴随的是强烈快感。他努力抓著教授的背，嘴里不停发出喘息。爱梅特赛尔克的性器不停退出然后又猛地撞入，光觉得自己的身体被彻底打开，似乎还多了个子宫。那小小的腔室该是没什么感觉神经才是，然而对光来说，那里似乎充满了神经。他可以清楚地感觉到爱梅特赛尔克教授的性器怎么开拓自己，怎么把那原本窄小的穴口顶开，进入小小的腔室里面冲撞。他可以感觉到自己那小小的腔室里面因为快乐不停分泌出了液体，把两人的身体打湿不说，也从里面浇灌著爱梅特赛尔克的性器。

光的眼睛里面满满是因为快乐而分泌出的泪水，在他模糊的视线里面爱梅特赛尔克教授似乎也很享受这样的快乐。这是他从前不可能有的快乐，过去的他因为从小被骚扰，对于这样的行为总是十分厌恶。然而这是爱梅特赛尔克教授，似乎仅仅只是因为这样的原因，就扫去了他过往对此的不快感。他紧紧抱著爱梅特赛尔克教授，感觉到对方在自己体内释放出了大量的白浊。

「哈迪斯，我的名字是哈迪斯。」

他听见爱梅特赛尔克教授如此说著，光突然意识到自己被允许喊对方的名字。他有些开心，在与对方亲吻的时候缓缓呼喊著他的名字。他原本认为这是一个温馨的性爱与梦境，然而下一秒，爱梅特赛尔克教授的身上出现了黑影。光觉得自己应该紧张，然而既然是教授，他又觉得自己不该惊慌。

在黑雾之后出现的是光不知道该怎么说的存在。漆黑的那东西有著巨大的翅膀，看著就不像是人。然而光却明白那就是爱梅特赛尔克教授。他伸手触碰了巨大生物的躯体，那带著温度的躯体不知道为什么让他很安心。他乖巧地接受黑色生物的手触碰，挺起自己的身体让那只手揉捏自己的胸肌与乳首。那生物的性器出现在他的眼前，那是苍白而巨大的东西，与人的性器有著区别。如果是一般人看见这样的东西或许会慌张，然而光的反应是直起身体，用嘴唇与舔弄那巨大的性器，他学著之前哈迪斯教会他的动作，然而比起哈迪斯，光显得青涩许多。那巨大的手放到了他的脑袋上，轻轻抚摸著他的头发。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为是纯车所以短了一些，只有4K9左右...  
> *双性警告  
> *阿光前后破O

**

光的舌头拼命舔弄那巨大的东西，甚至想要用嘴包住那里。然而那异形生物的性器著实太过庞大，他顶多只能够用嘴努力包裹著前端，然后对著那里吸吮而已。一般而言，性器这样的东西或多或少都会有特殊的气味，品尝起来也不是真如同棒棒糖那样的好吃。光已经做好了心理准备，就算不怎么好吃但是那是爱梅特赛尔克教授，或者该说是哈迪斯的性器，那么他就会好好地吃下去。然而出乎他意料的是，或许是因为是在梦中的缘故，那性器并没有什么让人不太舒服的气味或者苦涩的味道。相反地，对于现在的光来说或许那就是他所渴求的东西。

『梦真是太好了……』他在内心里面如此想著。开始轻轻地抱著那巨大的性器开始用自己的胸与嘴唇侍奉。摸著自己脑袋的手很轻柔，并没有催促的意思。尽管知道这或许是个清醒梦，光仍然觉得很开心。他的舌头不停舔弄著性器前端与小口，上面冒出来的些许液体他很快就会将其舔掉，然后吞入腹中。他甚至有那么短暂的时间思考著这些东西吃太多会不会饱，这样莫名其妙的想法在他的脑子里面快速出现又消失。然而实际上是他不管吃多少似乎都不够，近乎沉迷地舔著那性器。光的胸肌辅助著手的动作不停蹭著那性器，他的皮肤有些被蹭红了，但是对他而言这并不算什么。他被咬过的乳头兴奋挺立，似乎是还想要获得更多的刺激，而一直被忽略的那边也挺立起来。一时之间，光不知道自己身上到底是没被爱抚过的乳首还是已经接受过疼爱的部位更渴望被刺激。他可怜兮兮地由下往上看著已经化为异型生物的教授，眼里有自己并没有意识到的撒娇。

如果有旁人在这里，怕是会看到这样奇特的景象。青年大开著腿跪在怪物的面前，他的腿间还有不少黏液以及些许血丝，那些代表他已经被彻底占有过的痕迹落在了丝绸的床单上。那是一种诡异的景象，纯洁的羔羊将自己做为祭品奉献给了神明。有什么漆黑的触手从神明的黑色长袍底下钻出，那带著吸盘的小小触手从他的腿边盘了上去。光发出闷哼，这种被爬行的感觉很奇怪，但是他并没有躲避的意思。他继续舔弄著那粗大的性器，就好像那是现在唯一要紧的事情。细小的触手轻轻碰触有些被肏肿的肉穴，然而在光发出了小小呻吟以后并没有后退，反而是直接进入了那肉道之中。光下意识地夹紧自己的下体，还有些肿的部位很好地夹住了那入侵物。那东西继续进入了他的身体，一根两根三根。高潮过后的肉穴又开始感觉到了快乐，触手伴随著他体内液体开始缓慢抽送。

光的呼吸再次混乱，他的下体酸软，几乎想要沉醉于底下触手的抽插。然而他的教授并不会这么简单地放过他，他的身体被巨大而漆黑的羽翼抱住，羽翼上像是羽毛又像是微小触手的东西擦过了他的乳首。不管是充分被疼爱过的部位又或者是之前被忽略的部位现在都被好好地照顾著，那里搔痒与快感并存。而他底下的性器也被触手好好地照顾，那里温柔的吸吮包裹著他才高潮过的性器。而在梦中似乎就没有所谓不应期的存在，他很快就在那彷佛是口交的爱抚下驳起。他的脸有些红，这样三个地方交错的快感让他很是沉迷。如果要说有什么不满足的话，那大概就是爱梅特赛尔克教授在这个型态之下还没有高潮过一次。他努力用嘴去吸那处，然而那东西实在太过庞大，他最多可以努力把前端吃下去，但也就这样了。他有些遗憾，只好一边看著那庞然大物从上而下凝视自己，一边像是小动物一样舔著那冒出许多细小液体的小口。

「就这样射出来吧…教授……」也许是因为沉醉于性爱，他说话都带点鼻音。他用手抚摸著庞大的性器，想要努力让这东西射在自己的脸上。然而那巨大的异形状态的教授并没有打算这么简单地放过他。他被举了起来，双腿有其他触手支撑，是完美被打开的姿态。而就在这样的移动之中，他的教授也并没有停下用触手肏他。在他并没有注意到的状况之中，他的下体已经不只吞入两三根的触手，那些东西已经变得更多，又不只是单纯地插入抽出。那些触手在他的体内搔刮旋转，把先前射入的液体以及最后的那点血丝都给弄了出来。那些东西彻底把床上的被缛弄脏，在床单上积成了一小洼。光被压著靠在了那异形的胸前，就挨在红色的面具旁边。他一晃眼觉得这东西好像在哪里见过，但是具体在哪里见过却又不记得了。

他趴在爱梅特赛尔克教授的胸前喘息，至少他认为这个位置应该是教授的胸。他脑内出现了之前看过的景象，教授全裸体躺在黑色的床上，苍白的皮肤显得如此突出而又似乎带著不可思议的光。想到这里，他伸出舌头舔了舔那红色的面具，脑子里尽是不知道这舔起来是怎么样感觉的念头。那东西舔著有些冰凉，似乎和一般认知里的面具没有两样。然而他的教授却因此把他抱得更紧了些，原本只是简单玩弄著胸前双乳的触手或者羽翼，现在是更过份了起来。光忍不住仰头下意识地想要逃离这样奇特的快感，然而他就好像一个做了小小坏事的孩子一样需要接受惩罚。巨大的翅膀不让他有逃离的空间，他最多只能仰著头，接连发出喘息与过快的呼吸。他眯起眼睛不知道该怎么面对这样的快乐，而下一秒他感觉到那些在底下玩弄他的触手似乎稍稍有了别的动作。他们拉扯著他的穴口，一一从里面退了出来。已经体验过快乐的肉穴并不能接受那些东西就这样退了出去，开始不停地夹著想要做出最后的挽留。然而那些触手还是通通退去了，光甚至感到自己的身体似乎因为这样快感的消失发出无奈的叹息。然而下一秒他感觉到有什么东西顶在了下面，那可能的东西让他瞪大了蓝色的眼睛。

他惊慌地看著教授的脸，或者说大概是脸的部位，不停地摇头恳求。

「那个太大了…不可能的。」他不停摇头，想要表明他的身体不可能吞入这么大的东西。能吞入爱梅特赛尔克教授人形的性器对他来说应该也已经是极限，要吞入这么大的东西会把他的躯体给彻底弄坏。教授停了下来，似乎是在思考要不要继续进行下一步。光正想著自己或许可以说服对方，然而他的下体却好像完全不知危险似地兴奋。就像是之前一样，那里开始轻轻咬著顶进来一些的前端，大量的液体从身体内部流泄而出，直接浇灌在了上面。这就好像是一种邀请，邀请那样的庞然大物插入温暖的肉穴里面来回搅动。光的脸很红，他的意志又开始飘忽。他应该继续与教授劝说，他不可能吞下那庞大的性器，然而在教授一句话都没有说的现在，他反而开始动摇。

他也不知道自己的脑筋是怎么回事，已经自己许诺如果慢一点的话可以尝试看看。底下的那性器似乎已经接收到了他的信号，开始慢慢突入他的身体。光好几次不得不喊暂停然后深呼吸，努力放松自己的身躯让那几乎把所有绉折部分都给弄平的性器长驱而入。在他想像里面，自己体内的内脏应该会被顶得很痛苦，毕竟是吞入那么庞大的东西。然而出乎他意料之外的是，他的身体并没有因此感觉特别疼痛。他是感觉到了被填满，太涨了的感觉，胃部甚至好像被顶到了。然而不可思议的是，他并没有感觉到疼痛。

『因为是梦吗？还是因为是爱梅特赛尔克教授…哈迪斯……』他的脑子一团混乱，不过在这样的状况里面他似乎就没有保持过清醒。他紧紧抱著那庞大的身躯，点了点头说了声可以。在他允许之后，那庞大的异形开始不停插著他的肉穴。光忍不住不停喘气发出连续细小的尖叫，他开始流出泪水，不是因为痛而是因为这太过奇怪的快感。之前他体内那不知道怎么长出来的肉壶已经是彻底被教授占领，现在那里似乎又被捅得更大。恍惚之间，光觉得似乎还有什么小小的触手也跟著钻了进来，在他的体内不停搔刮吮吻。

光原以为到这样已经是极致，却没想到当某次冲撞之后他竟然还会有更多的快感。他不知道自己体内还有那样的部位，教授似乎发现了那里又不停地展开攻击。这对第一次性爱来说，这已经是太过份的行为。光的嘴巴大张，到了后来喊到都有些沙哑，只是徒劳地张著让过多的唾液从嘴角落下。他的脑子里面接连不断地白光闪过，他好像在宫殿里面又好像处在远方，一会儿他觉得自己好像很小一个，窝在爱梅特赛尔克教授那异形巨大身躯的怀中被肏得近乎失去意识。一会儿又好像在漫游星辰， 被教授带著在各色星云之间穿梭。

他听见奇特的声音，那有些像是爱梅特赛尔克教授平常说话的声音，却又带著一点空灵，就像是从远方不知名的地方传来的低语。他有部分听懂，又有很大一部份完全不明白到底在说些什么。他的教授一遍操著他一边抱著他在这宫殿中行走，一路走到了外面的星云之下。光怀疑自己体内慢出的液体大概有不少就这样洒落在走廊上，但是又有什么关系呢？反正这只是梦境的走廊，也不会有人追著让他负责把这里弄干净。抱持著这样的想法，他完全心安理得地窝在教授怀中让那巨大的肉刃进出自己。

他在看到紫色星云的瞬间又达到了一次高潮，这一路上他就不知道自己达到过几次高潮。那大大小小的快乐不停冲击著他的脑子，然而在被巨大异形一般的教授用精液浇灌体内肉穴的时候，光失禁了。无色的尿液从他的阴茎冒出，这里之前一直被把玩一直高潮，老早就射不出什么来了。他张了张嘴，眼睛也无法对焦，只能看著透明的液体在空中画出一个弧度缓缓落下。那巨大的性器缓缓地从他的体内抽出，然而又有别的什么东西塞了进去。光努力低头看了看，那似乎是紫色水晶一样的东西。他听见了遥远的地方传来歌声，他的教授扶著他的头让他往上看。

紫色的星云不知道什么时候开始被另外一种颜色所浸染，他恍惚之间似乎看见了许许多多林立的建筑物，似乎有座伟大的城市在他的面前显现。这大概是海市蜃楼一样的东西，然而尽管如此，他还是对著那幻象如此著迷。

他仰躺在庭院中央，那里不知道为什么突然出现了一个平台。他乖乖地躺在上面，让教授缓缓拉扯著插入他体内的水晶温柔地操他前面，又用触手一样的东西开拓他的后穴。他的心里有些奇特的兴奋，他没想到这个梦会这么长，长得让他不只突然多出来的前穴被破处，就连后面的第一次也要交出去。他看著那巨大的异形，有些可惜并不能看见教授人形的模样。但就算是这么奇特不似人的存在，只要想到这就是爱梅特赛尔克教授，光又觉得什么都无所为了。

在被进入后穴的时候，他头上的城市已经消失，又变成了他所熟悉的紫色星云。然而这并不只是紫色星云而已，他的眼中出现幻象，从他浑身赤裸地走入宫殿，到爬上教授床一直到这么一边被抱著一边被操地走出来通通都有。他看著自己是怎么沉迷于舔弄那庞大的性器，腿间一点点的血液滑过大腿又被更多的液体给冲掉。这过份淫乱的场景因为太过特殊，所以反而没有什么好思考地。

他看著自己躺在平台上面大张著腿，又哭又喊地被插入后穴。现在的他前面有著紫色水晶贯穿，后面又是那大得不可思议的性器。光觉得自己的下体应该会痛到麻木，然而实际上他却是快感连绵，让他彷佛失去理智地不停呼喊教授的名字。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」他一直呼喊对方，那巨大的异形似乎又变回他所熟悉的教授。他有些著迷地看著人形的教授，金色的眼睛里面不再是冰冷知性的目光，彷佛染上了情欲。那是流动的黄金也像是蜂蜜，他努力支起身体，一边被正面肏著一边想要亲吻对方。对方看了看他，眼睛里面似乎带著笑意。他们接吻了，他改变姿势从躺著变成坐在了教授的身上。他的双腿环住了对方，就好像是不希望对方逃离一般。光对自己这样的行为有些吃惊，然而想想似乎又合乎情理。

「我喜欢您，教授。」在接吻过后，他靠在对方耳朵旁边说著。「我喜欢你，哈迪斯。」

他似乎听见了笑声，又或者是情欲的喘息。他感觉到自己后穴那性器也射了出来，现在他的两穴都被白浊的液体给填满。

他满足地失去意识。

**

光醒来的时候已经是第二天的早晨。也许是因为昨天晚上是跟教授一起睡的缘故，他并不像是平常那样可以划手机到深夜。也正因为如此，今天他的睡眠品质比往日都要来得好。他坐了起来，在手机闹钟响起之前先关掉。他偷偷地爬了起来，教授似乎还在睡。他轻手轻脚地走到教授的旁边，看著对方沉睡的容颜不知道为什么有点小小的满足。

如果说是从前，他可没想过自己有一天可以看见教授睡著的样子。尽管这只不过是一场校外教学旅行，他和教授大概也就这么住上几晚的关系。但是光就是很开心，彷佛那不能被说出口的秘密愿望已经实现。他看了好一会儿，才又放轻脚步地走到浴室里面开始打理自己。他想得很好，他起得比谁都早，那么在教授醒来之前他也许可以帮教授先准备一些餐点。只是让他失望的是，他出来的时候教授也已经醒了。

「早安，爱梅特赛尔克教授。」他努力掩盖自己的失望，故意开朗地说著。他自觉自己做得很完美，只是让他有些微不解的是，为什么教授听到他这么说，会露出奇怪的表情。

是睡昏头了吗？

光有些不解，然而教授已经起来越过他，走入浴室开始盥洗了。

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又一次的梦境，这次是在熟悉的环境中阿光被X。
> 
> *有双O警告/失禁警告

**

这次的校外学习可以说是十分成功。虽说并不是去了什么有著名胜古迹之地，但是在这小渔村里面还是有不少值得探索之处。原本光和一些同学还有些担心这里除了当地特色博物馆之外没有什么可以看的东西，然而这小渔村让人惊喜的地方倒是不少。不管是从古文献里面查出的传说，又或者是一些奇怪的痕迹以及石雕。班上的同学们各自找到了自己感兴趣的东西，开始撰写起了简单的调查报告。爱梅特赛尔克教授可是说了，在这里的最后一晚要进行每个人的个案报告。如果报告得好了，也会是一次很不错的分数。

为了这个报告，他们和小民宿的业者借了一个比较空旷的房间，又借了一个简单的投影机。而因为光是课代表的缘故，比起其他人他必须要早些前来布置场地不说，报告也是第一个进行。这对于其他人来说或许会是有点吃不消，然而对光来说这还不算是什么。这些天来他不知怎地精神特别好，好到他都有些奇怪。毕竟在这里的每个晚上，或许是因为爱梅特赛尔克教授就睡在隔壁，光总是会进入那有著奇特风景的宫殿。回想起那梦中的场景，光的呼吸稍稍混乱了一些。他连忙把那梦境从自己的脑海中驱离，毕竟他可不希望自己报告的时候硬挺著下半身。然而或许是因为他在准备的时候胡思乱想，回想起了这几个晚上十分炽热的梦境，在报告的时候光总觉得好像有哪里不太对。

一开始，这轻得就像是皮肤与衬衫布料之间的摩擦。光根本没有意识到，那摩擦自己乳尖的并不是衬衫的布料。而等到他注意到的时候，这已经是自己的报告说到中后期的时候了。

「根据这里的资料显示，小镇居民对海洋有非常深刻的信仰。这可能是由于他们必须倚靠大海生活，又或者是因为长年生活于海边见识过许多大海的威力而形成的自然崇拜。」光认真做著报告，并偷偷看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克教授。教授并没有过多的表情，看不出来到底是喜欢还是不喜欢这份报告。但是他没有皱起眉头，光猜测教授应该不至于会反感这份报告。他稍稍地松了一口气，从紧张地报告氛围中脱出，也是这时候他意识到自己的身体不太对。如果不是正站在讲台上，他几乎要马上低头检查起自己的衣服和裤子。

咕啾咕啾，水声与摩擦的声音再次再光的耳边出现。他眨了眨眼，觉得自己眼前似乎开始出现奇特的景象。他偷偷捏了一把自己的大腿保持冷静，努力继续用平稳地语调将自己的报告说完。然而那水声并没有放过他，在他的耳边越来越响，他身上怪异的感觉越发鲜明。有什么东西在他的乳首上面爬过，就像是在那些午夜梦回的淫秽幻境里的一般。他忍不住又再次看向了底下的爱梅特赛尔克教授，教授的脸色平静，并没有多馀的表现。光很明白，这应该是最近每个晚上的淫梦导致的错乱。

「父神与母神，在当地信仰里存在著近乎于父母的神明。而在那之上，还有更高位的神明。这应当是类似于希腊的多神信仰，只是当地的人们不只是单纯做为教徒存在，而是自己也兼具了神子的身份。」

光的眼睛定定地看著爱梅特赛尔克教授，彷佛只有这样子他的状态才会好一些。他开始担心起自己的精神状态，接连几天的淫梦不说，现在这也实在是太过影响自己一般生活了。他看著爱梅特赛尔克教授拿起了水杯，那是他们跟民宿业者借来的东西，上面还有民宿代表的鱼人图案。Q版的怪物在白底马克杯上看著有些可笑又可爱，就像是游乐场里面会卖的那种纪念商品。光努力地看著马克杯，如此他才能够忽略不去注视爱梅特赛尔克教授舔过自己嘴唇的舌头。在他的梦境里面，那舌头做过许多事情，有些让他醒来后都诧异自己那疯狂的想像。

他梦见他尊敬的教授会趴伏在他的身下，就像是他对他做得一样，舔弄起他的性器。他的性器被包裹在一个温暖又灵活得难以想像的地方，梦中的他好几次想要挺起腰部，却都给教授压了回来。在梦中他会呼喊对方哈迪斯，在对方深喉的时候哭叫出声。他也不是想要发出那么丢脸的呻吟，但是那种近乎灭顶的快感让他很难压抑住那些声音。他感觉到自己的性器被哈迪斯的舌头舔弄，明明包裹在口腔里面还是备极大地照顾。铃口的部位一下子是有些轻柔的戳刺，一下子又是有些粗暴的吸吮。他好几次几乎要抓著教授的头发哭泣，然后最后他只是抓住了底下的床单，又或者是古怪石台的边角。他记得自己在极致的快感之下迷糊地看著星空，紫色与红色的星云滚动，就像是什么电影中的场景一样。而有时候他会看著天花板的复杂花纹，那似乎是文字又似乎是图画，他好像懂了又好像什么都没懂。通常在他看花纹看一阵以后就会被打断，然后被爱梅特赛尔克教授下一个动作刺激得遗忘自己所看到的东西。

在梦境中他曾听话地自己套弄著自己才是放过没有多久的性器，看著爱梅特赛尔克教授拿枕头垫在他的腰臀之下，然后亲吻那原本并不长在那里的器官。他可以感觉到自己的下面被舔弄打开，细小的肉珠被包裹在嘴中亲吻舔弄，与男性的性器不同，那里要小得多。原本的光并不觉得那里会有怎么样的快感，毕竟在他看来那里可以玩弄的方法实在是太少了----他错了，爱梅特赛尔克教授给他上了很好的一课。他一边反射性地哭喊求饶，一边将自己的身体往对方嘴边凑。他听见了教授的低笑声，似乎是在笑著他这样矛盾的行为。

「以上是我的报告。谢谢大家。」在同学们的掌声下，光结束了自己的报告。下一位要负责报告的同学有些紧张地往前方走去，开始用公共的笔记本电脑展示自己制作的简报。而这一切已经与光无关了，至少这个同学分数高低不是他能决定。他坐到了爱梅特赛尔克教授的身边，那是作为课代表的位置。教授在他过来的时候看了他一眼，这让光有些紧张，毕竟那眼神总是让他想到了夜晚荒唐的梦境。只是教授也没说什么，让他坐下以后又拿著笔记本开始给上台报告的学生评分。光松了一口气，靠在了椅子上打算好好休息一会儿。

他似乎是有些走神，又或者不小心快速打了个盹。直到有什么东西碰触著他的裤子，他才突然回过神来。他连忙低头看去，那里什么都没有。他又仔细看了一会儿，除了觉得底下的影子似乎有些深之外就没有什么奇怪了。就连影子深，光觉得应该都只是自己的幻觉或者光影的错觉。然而如果是这样，他又无法解释自己那怪异的感觉。他感觉到有什么东西触碰著自己的下体，尽管他拼命地瞪著那一团空气并且什么都没有看到，但是他就是有这样的感觉。

某样东西先是轻轻碰著他性器的根部，缠绕著底下的囊袋，然后又开始碰触他会阴的部位。然而现在不是那诡谲的梦境，那里并没有长出一个额外的器官。那东西在他的会阴处打转，似乎仍有些不死心。光深呼吸一口气，把双腿并拢。他的双腿并没有夹到什么东西，然而这奇特的触感依旧存在。光有些慌张，那东西似乎终于放弃寻找不存在的入口，而是开始玩弄起他其他的部位。那东西包裹著他的性器开始滑动，让他的性器在内裤里面逐渐硬起来。而与被衣物束缚住的他不同，那东西似乎并没有受到任何的阻碍，可以说是非常轻松地刺激著他的敏感点。

「！」光用力咬著自己的口腔好用疼痛来压抑那即将脱口而出的呻吟。他注意到爱梅特赛尔克教授稍稍看了他一下，他只能露出一抹抱歉的笑容。光悄悄地变换姿势，以求不要被教授发现自己的性器已经硬了起来。如果真被教授发现……光的内心有些绝望。他觉得自己绝对会被当成有什么奇怪的癖好，不然怎么能在听同学报告的时候勃起？

光忍耐了好一会儿，然而在他身上的那些东西似乎越发地过份。他的乳头在衬衫里面挺起，一边被拨弄一边与布料摩擦。这衬衫是他在卖场随便买的，看上去虽说还有那么一点样子，但是实际上质量也就那么回事。如今那有些粗糙的布料彷佛是帮凶，在这场突发的幻境中与那看不见的东西一起折磨他。光忍不住又看了一眼身旁的爱梅特赛尔克教授，他也不知道自己看教授有什么意义，就是忍不住往他的方向看去。

「你想上厕所？」似乎是注意到他古怪的坐姿，又或者是因为那视线之中带著一点光自己也没注意到的恳求。爱梅特赛尔克教授转过头来，提出了这样的问句。  
「啊……是……呃……」光一时之间说不出话来，他想要说的并不是上厕所的问题。然而他转念一想，这似乎是一个不错的藉口。他忽略了在耳边越来越大声的水声与黏腻的声音，跟爱梅特赛尔克教授轻声询问自己能不能上厕所。他觉得自己问问题的时候似乎有些靠近爱梅特赛尔克教授，对方身上擦得拥有淡香的古龙水直接窜入他的鼻子里面。那样的香味让他又有些不想要离开，然而光明白如果自己不离开的话等会儿可能会不太好。于是在教授点头之后，他连忙冲了出去。

**

走廊上空无一人，这让光稍微松了一口气。他快步往外冲去，忽略了就在不远处的公共厕所，直接回到了他和爱梅特赛尔克教授居住的小木屋。他很庆幸没有同学跟著自己一起出来上厕所，不然他就不好解释为什么要舍近求远了。他拿钥匙开门的手都有些颤抖，在他快步行走的时候那诡异的东西似乎直接戳入了他的肉穴，在里面细细爬动与抽插。光一进入厕所就马上脱去了自己的衣物与裤子，站到了酒店浴室通常会有的超大镜子前面检查自己。而在脱的过程里，他刻意忽略了有些潮湿的内裤，把它顺脚踢到了一边。彷佛只要这样做，就可以忽视自己确实在课堂上被不明之物弄得很是兴奋。

「这！」他的眼前彷佛出现了幻觉，在他脱去衣物以后这奇特的景象更加明显。他看见半透明的触手拨弄著他的乳首，就连性器也被那些东西玩弄。他连忙低头看去，那触手似乎是从自己的影子里面出来，又似乎是从空气之中由什么粒子凝结。光连忙捏了一把自己的大腿，从那里传来的痛感让他明白这应当不是一个梦境。但如果不是梦境，眼前这景象又太过诡谲。至少在他现有的常识认知里，无法解释现在这种现象。他的大脑开始混乱，黏腻的声音由再次响起。光觉得自己应该感到恐惧，那些东西在自己的身上爬动，甚至用触手上的吸盘吸吮了一下他方才自己捏出的部位。他伸手想要去拉扯那些触手，然而一手抓下去又是什么都没有。他无法制止那些东西的侵入行为，至少现在这个状态应该是不行的。

他猜测著这是不是跟这里的特殊民俗传说有关，那些被他们拿来当作校外教学研究题材的鱼人是不是真有什么不可思议之处，而非只是当地渔民对于大海崇拜的幻想。他努力思考，然而在他印象里面他调查的东西与这些触手应当是没有关系。鱼人应该只是鱼人，传说中给予奉献祭品的渔民黄金与鱼货。触手虽然应该也是鱼货的一部份，但是他总觉得不是这样。

光的耳边似乎听见了轻笑，从遥远的地方传来又似乎近在咫尺。他开始头晕目眩，腥甜的气味与让他想吐的某种味道混合，肉体摩擦的声音与暧昧喘息开始混乱他的思绪。他张大了嘴，好几次对著马桶想要呕吐出来，但是他什么也没有吐出来，除了唾液落下之外什么都没有。光开始怀疑自己将无法逃离这个浴室，他的双腿发软，几乎直接跪在这里的地上。他不知道如果自己臣服了会发生什么事情，或许会很糟糕或许不会。他的手开始忍不住触碰自己的性器，开始在那些触手的协助下拨弄玲口，不停刺激那已经分泌出液体的小口。然而只是这样还不够，他跪在地上，开始触碰自己囊袋后头会阴之处。那里该有什么，也不该有什么。他的手指在上面打转，彷佛只要这么打转自己身体就会变回梦境中那不可思议的淫秽之物。

他的嘴巴张开，遥远的破碎话语在他口边即将脱口而出，然而他最终喊出的却是自己也没想到的三个音节。

\--哈迪斯

他呼唤著他的教授，呼唤那应该坐在临时布置出来的课堂里面的教授。他知道自己的呼唤不会得到回应，却下意识地呼唤对方。那声音有点嘶哑，就像是在激烈情欲之后的声音。光都不明白自己为什么能发出这种声音，然而他就是发出来了，呼唤著那梦境之中的教授。

一双巨大而漆黑的手把他抱了起来。光侧头去看突然安心下来，那是梦境之中的教授，或者说是那巨大的怪物。红色的面具就位在怪物的胸口，除了那抱起自己的漆黑巨手之外，还有一双苍白的手抚摸的自己的身躯。

『这肯定是梦。』光突然安心下来。在这里看见这个型态的教授，那除了梦境之外别无其他可能。他猜测自己大概是在某一个阶段不小心睡著了，可能是在同学报告的那个瞬间，他并没有从梦境中清醒过来而是这样睡去。想到这里光有些紧张，他知道梦境里面出现这样的教授代表著什么。然而如果真是如此的话，那他可就真丢脸了……在课堂上睡著还做了春梦，这要是被其他人知道了这恐怕是一生都脱离不了的羞耻回忆。还有教授，光不敢想像如果教授知道他在课堂上睡著了还梦到这样的淫梦，会有什么样的想法。

他伸手摸了摸梦中教授红色的面具以后，开始用力咬著自己的手。疼！很疼！他的口中弥漫著鲜血的气味。然而即使是这样的疼痛，光都没有从这样的梦境中清醒。他开始有些惊慌，过往他在做恶梦的时候都会用这样的方法强制自己醒来。如果连这样的方法都没有用的话，那似乎只能采取更为激烈的手段了。就在这时候，他的屁股被狠狠地打了一下，让他下意识地松开手呼痛。在他松开手后，那鲜血淋漓的部位很快就被触手包裹，没一会儿就恢复到了原本的模样。看到这景象，光更加肯定这只是一场梦境。梦中的教授似乎有些不高兴，虽然没有怎么说话他就是如此明白。

算了。光的心底有些无奈，如果这种程度都醒不过来，或许用更激烈的那些手段也没有用处吧。他记得以前曾经看过一些关于睡梦的科普，有说人睡眠的时候大脑其实也会分泌一种麻痹剂，就是避免人在睡梦之中因为梦境而乱动身体造成伤害。梦游症的人可能就是这个机制出了问题，才会让身体随著梦境之中的行为作出反应。而感觉到自己似乎有什么灵异体验或者鬼压床的，则可能是反过来的情况。大脑已经逐渐清醒，然而身体的麻痹并没有退去，所以人才会以为自己被什么灵异存在攻击。

他在脑内回响著那些自己看过的科普知识，人也逐渐放松下来。如果说这大脑的麻痹强到他就算梦中咬著自己的手咬出鲜血，都没有为之惊醒的话……或许，就算梦到春梦也不会怎么样吧。想到这里，他乖乖地被那巨大的触手操纵，趴在了教授的面具旁边。而与此同时，他的双腿也慢慢被拉开，那苍白的手往下伸地套弄他的阴茎与抚摸已经被触手稍稍玩弄过的后穴。

这是舒缓而漫长的前戏，或许是因为在报告的时候看见爱梅特赛尔克教授喝水，此刻的光有些想要亲吻教授的嘴唇与舌头。然而在这样的状态之下，他其实也不知道教授的嘴到底在哪里，于是只能伸出舌头舔著那红色的面具。不晓得为什么，光总觉得舔这个面具的话这个梦中的教授其实是有感觉的，这不仅仅只是一个装饰品。随著他的舔弄，教授底下的动作也越发激烈起来。他的肠壁很好地配合著教授的手指，一下子就吞入了好几根手指。虽说前面并没有那不该存在的器官，但是后穴如此的话似乎也已经足够。他感觉到有些冰凉的手指被他温热的通道弄得热了些，没有多久就找到他前列腺的位置。理论上来说，只要不是有病变，前列腺应该没有那么好摸到才是。然而这只是梦，那里一下子就被碰到不说，还不停地戳刺刺激。

「哈……哈迪斯……就是那里……啊啊……」他忍不住不停喘息，双手努力抱著这庞大的身躯。他的所有重量支撑都交给了对方，全裸地在对方怀中不停颤抖。而就像是想到什么一样，那黑手缓缓地把他转了个方向，这举动让光又忍不住小高潮了一次。他感觉自己体内的手指就这样轻轻刮了一圈，逼得他的性器都吐出了一小口白浊。而在转过来后，他突然明白这到底是为了什么。他看著镜中的自己，被黑色的手固定住就像是什么祭品，而那苍白的手对比于黑色的袍子与触手显得格外明显。他看著苍白的手指不停进出自己的后穴，每一次都带出不少透明的液体。他看见自己把那该是冷冰冰，光看就与情欲没有什么关系的手弄得又湿又亮。他看见自己的性器在苍白的手包裹下显得特别红，不停被揉捏上下套弄地喷出许多白浊。他在教授的低语下开始主动揉捏著自己胸口上的乳首，只是比起那些手富有技巧的玩弄，他自己的手段看著就粗暴了不少。他用手指抠挖著乳头上的小孔，尽管这没有任何意义他还是幻想著从里面流出奶水的模样。他幻想著哈迪斯教授或许会愿意吸吮这样的乳首，而他自己会看著那灵活舌头舔去里面分泌出来的乳汁。

\--你在想什么？

他彷佛听到这样的问句，想著这既然是梦境那么老实说出口也无所谓。他如此说著，完全不在乎这到底是怎么样疯狂又淫秽的幻想。他梦中的教授并没有因为这样的幻想而不高兴，光觉得这挺理所当然的，毕竟这只是梦中的教授。他甚至大胆地询问教授感想，邀请他在下个梦境这样对待自己。这当然只是胡说八道，就算接连做了几天可以说是清醒梦的淫梦，光也并不觉得这梦境之间真有什么关连。如果要说关连的话，大概就都是他做出来的淫梦吧。

或许是因为方才发出了邀请，他的教授换了一个姿势拥抱他。原本比较偏下的巨大黑手往上，手指刚好可以搓揉到他的乳头。他看著镜中的自己必须主动双腿大张，好让那苍白的手协助巨大性器一点点进入他柔软地后穴。这是有点困难的举动，光好几次都觉得自己就要被顶坏了。然而他完美地吞入了所有的性器，柔软而多汁的肉穴甚至很快就开始收缩起来近乎明示自己可以承受更多的袭击。  
而他的教授，梦中的哈迪斯也接受到了这样的讯号。

「啊啊…呃……慢一点….慢一点…教授……」他忍不住喊了起来，只是嘴上虽说喊著希望爱梅特赛尔克教授能肏得慢一些，他的肉穴却夹得欢快。他的眼睛忍不住看著镜中的自己，完全市被肏开的模样。挺立的乳头在漆黑巨手的玩弄下显得更硬，就像是已经熟透的果实一般。底下被套弄得性器兴奋勃起成肉红色不说，顶端的铃口也不停分泌出透明的液体。他看著自己的性器在教授圈起来的手指里面进进出出，脑子几乎一片空白。而他的后穴则是最为混乱之处，他的角度依稀可以看见肉红色的入口不停地吞吐著巨大的性器，在上面包裹了透明的液体。他可以看见随著每一次的进出，他的后穴被那怪异而巨大的性器如何拉扯肆虐，肉色的肠壁被扯出了一点点又很快被塞了回去。而在这场激烈的欢爱中，光并没有任何可以操控节奏的能力。

他的腰部被巨大的黑手所控制，在那巨大性器退出的时候把他往上抬，又在那东西狠狠地撞进来的时候把他往下压。这使得每一次撞进来的力量都特别大，大得光有些担心自己的内脏会这么被顶坏。不过他也明白，这不过是一个疯狂的幻想，他的本体不会有任何的伤害。所以在被这么猛力肏弄的时候，他还有心情呼喊著对方的名字，嘴巴舔著嘴唇暗示想要一个亲吻。然而今天这梦里的教授似乎不打算马上亲吻他，顶多用些触手一般的东西在他的嘴里抽差，彷佛在肏干他的嘴一样。光觉得有些可惜，不过这梦境无法完全满足自己的幻想也不是什么稀奇的事情。他一边吞吐著入口的触手，一边看著镜中的自己屁股都被这猛烈撞击给打红。

他自己的性器已经高潮了几次，然而就算不停高潮他的教授也不愿意放过他，持续地给予爱抚。偏偏在梦中那里似乎又没有了不应期，那活蹦乱跳的性器不停地吐出自己的存货，最后是什么都吐不出来了只能可怜兮兮地在教授手中颤抖。光不是没有求饶过，带著充满情欲的呻吟断断续续地求饶。然而他的教授似乎并不满足于这样的求饶，不管他怎么哭喊苦求，那双苍白冷感的手依旧用各种技巧套弄著他的性器。

「不行…….教授……再这样下去……」光压著自己的肚子，想要制止些什么。然而他的动作，只能让事情往更加糟糕的方向前进。他已经什么存货都没有的性器，被逼得几乎快要这样尿出来。想要排泄的急迫欲望让光也不再遮遮掩掩，妄图用那不清不楚的语言暗示他的教授可以不要在折磨他的性器。然而他的期望失败了，他看著在几次猛力套弄下他的性器往外喷出了透明的液体。那大概是尿液，也可能是别的什么东西。光不太清楚，反正闻著没有那种令人尴尬的扫兴气味。因为排泄带来的羞耻感觉让他不停收缩后穴，他的乳头还在被摩擦，摩擦到似乎都有些疼痛。他不得不拼命努力夹著教授似乎还没打算释放的性器，嘴里说著各种胡话好刺激对方高潮。

现在的光看著十分可怜，眼睛红红肿肿，就连嘴巴都被之前的触手给玩弄得红红地。他挣扎著想要快速结束这次的性爱，嘴里不停求绕说著爱语。他也不知道自己被插了多久，终于是在最后猛力一顶之下感觉到了射入体内的东西。光松了一口气，整个人窝在教授的怀中不想要动弹。那巨大而怪异的性器并没有从他体内拔出，然而光也已经无所谓了。他的屁股慢慢夹著那性器，只要不马上来第二次，他觉得教授想要放久一点也无所谓。他迷蒙地看著镜中的自己。整个人身上都是欢爱的痕迹不说，还有各种液体与印子残留。他就这么在哈迪斯的怀中休息了好一会儿，直到那性器再次勃起。

「不行……那里不行了……」光喘著粗气，开始推拒著下一次的欢爱。他的屁股很疼，虽然也还能感觉到快乐，但是这快乐之中夹著痛苦他觉得对自己的精神不太好。然而教授似乎也没打算继续肏他的后面，他张著腿，看著那苍白的手在他的会阴处打转，没多久某个熟悉而不该存在的器官缓缓出现。

他看著那怪异器官的形成，却没有半点恐惧的意思。既然是梦境，那么存在都是合理的。光迷蒙地看著镜子，看见那苍白的手指直接插入了他前面刚刚被制造出来的小口。他以为他们会直接又开启一次性爱，然而这回教授似乎不打算继续在浴室肏他。他一边被扩张著前面的小口一边被抱出了浴室，或许因为这次的梦境在他所熟悉的地方反而更让人羞耻。他躺到了平常爱梅特赛尔克教授睡觉的那张床上，看著那漆黑的异形生物在他的面前变回了人形。他抱著自己的双腿，安静地接受了那即使做为人类也超出规格的性器插入自己体内。

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们相约去天文台，然后......  
> *车震＆不只是车震注意

**

在那次教学旅行之后，一切似乎又恢复了本来的面貌。在回程当晚把自己抛在宿舍床上后，光确实是感觉到有些可惜。在那样短暂地与爱梅特赛尔克教授同居的日子过后，大概也不会再有第二次的机会了。他胡乱冲了澡，回了几条来自朋友的讯息，给几个熟人的发文点赞以后就卷入棉被中呼呼大睡。

今晚，他并没有做任何的梦境。不，说没有做任何梦境似乎也不太准确。在沉睡与清醒之间，光觉得自己好像听到了什么样的声音。

献给吾等＠＃＄＃＠＠的礼物  
尊敬您，＠＃＄＃＠＄＠  
您是至高无上的存在。

那声音彷佛来自于体内，又彷佛来自于异界。伴随著古怪的声调与唱诵，光觉得这样的节奏实在是让人觉得有些熟悉。但是在他想起那具体是什么之前，他的意识已经彻底回归于黑暗之中。

**

「光！你最近还好吗？」光的熟人，桑克瑞德对他挥了挥手。在他旁边的敏菲利亚，则似乎是在打电话。从那充满敬意的语调，以及一些单词来看，光明白在电话的另一头应该是学院内备受人尊敬的路易索瓦˙莱韦耶勒尔院长。  
「还不错。」光一边笑著对他们点头，一边与桑克瑞德碰了碰拳头算是打招呼。

桑克瑞德他们是他从小到大难得的朋友。光听说他们好像是一个叫做拂晓的组织，他不是很懂，反正听敏菲利亚介绍好像是兄弟会或者姊妹会（但是参与成员性别并不单一）那样的存在。他不是很理解这样的东西，总而言之大概知道这是一个四处探险（游玩），然后偶尔也会做做公益的组织。在敏菲利亚邀请后，光很快就加入了拂晓。理由很简单，他感觉得出来他们是一群很特殊的好人。在他们这里，光觉得自己并不会碰上那些令人觉得不舒服的事情。

那是与在爱梅特赛尔克教授身边不一样的感觉。如果说在爱梅特赛尔克教授身边，他获得的是宁静与不被人骚扰。那么这里的话……他会多一些帮他一起揍人的伙伴。

「听说你们上次去校外教学了？感觉怎么样？」桑克瑞德听起来又是好奇似乎又有些担心。光对他摇了摇头，表示自己很好。「是这样吗？说起来好像那位教授…….」桑克瑞德点了点头，像是想说什么又把话给吞了回去。光原先想要问他到底要说些什么，敏菲利亚却是在此刻与那边结束了对话。

在对光进行简单的问候之后，敏菲利亚邀请光与他们一起回到拂晓的根据地。那是一家由学长姐集资开的名为沙之家的小咖啡厅，时至今日光对这里为什么叫这个名字还有些不太清楚。他听了几个版本，有说是因为敏菲利亚的养母是一名来自于黄沙国度的明星，敏菲利亚与养母感情好才对这个她也有出一份资金的咖啡店提出这样的建议。也有说是因为一些历史典故，说这话的于里昂热开始长篇大论，光只记得自己最后好像是睡著了，并没有听明白他在说些什么。

「欢迎光临！」在他们一走进店内，看到的就是塔塔露在招呼客人。矮个子的学姐脸上满满都是营业用笑容，把许多来自附近的上班族或者学生都给招待好了。作为拂晓的一份子，他们这些人有专属的位置，倒不必跟一般客人挤。只是光原本想蹭喝一杯好咖啡的心愿很快就破灭了，因为人手不足的缘故他一下子就被喊去帮忙。又是收银又是做饮料，忙了好一会儿才总算度过这个高峰期。

于里昂热一边收拾一些拿出来制作大量餐点的道具，一边擦著桌子。他和光说了今天拂晓讨论的主题，有关于深山之中发现的古怪遗迹，也有天文台观测到的红褐色星球。光一边听一边点头，每次拂晓的聚会都会说些不同的话题，而除了单纯讨论之外他们有时候还会去现场调查。光猜测他们这么做并不只是出于兴趣，但是现在拂晓的朋友们没有说太多，他也不追问。反正总有一天，如果他的朋友们需要他的帮忙，那么他们就会告诉他。

「嗯？那不是你们那位教授吗？」站在收银台的于里昂热缓缓开口，说话一如既往地带著特有的声调以及略微缓慢的速度。光顺著他示意的方向看了过去，确实是爱梅特赛尔克教授。教授似乎是不知道什么时候来到这里，坐在角落喝著一杯咖啡，面前还摆著简单的果酱搭配贝果。光有些疑惑，他也是一直负责送餐跟点餐的人，怎么就这么碰巧没有看到教授呢？眼看著对方就坐在那里，光觉得自己应该上前去打个招呼才是。但是教授似乎在和一个人说话，一名瘦高的黑人男子，穿著黑色的西装。他们似乎在讨论什么样的话题，压低了声音，有些遥远又有些靠近。

「说起来……你们教授主要研究的学科……」「什么？」

因为于里昂热的话语，光把视线从教授与那名男人身上移开。他回答了于里昂热的一些问题，回头一看那名黑人男性已经不见了。光有些疑惑，他觉得自己回头也没有多久，怎么对方就这样走出去了呢？不过对方离开了也好，他可以直接走过去和教授打招呼。

「爱梅特赛尔克教授。」光打了声招呼，顺便把自己从吧台那边拿的餐点放了上来。那是一小盘饼干，是店里蛮受欢迎的餐点。他的教授挑了挑眉毛，也点点头算是打招呼。光有些局促，除了打招呼之外他有些不知道自己这时候该说些什么。那几天与教授相处的时候还不至于如此，不过那时候他倒也不必努力找话题。作为需要参与当地调查也要负责校外教学的人，他总是有话题能与爱梅特赛尔克教授说。

「你加入了拂晓？」出乎光意料之外，先说话的是爱梅特赛尔克教授。有那么一瞬间，光以为对方生气了。但是他仔细看了看，又觉得那或许是自己的错觉。他仔细想了想现在自己这状况到底算不算加入，最后有些迟疑地点了点头。  
「真是会给自己找麻烦。」他听见他教授不悦地说。至少现在，光认为那只是一名教授不太乐意学生参与一个会过多地占用课馀时间的社团。还很年轻的青年努力想要和教授展现这并不是一个单纯浪费时间的社团，不知怎地教授让他和于里昂热说了说之后，就直接进了拂晓的聚会地。

接下来的事情，就不是光能理解的。他听见教授与雅修特拉他们对话，于里昂热不一会儿也加入。那是让人听著就觉得像是异国的话语，明明音调上听著就跟平日用的语言没有不同，但是仔细听著却让人完全听不明白。最后，光和桑克瑞德一起回到了一楼，充当了招待客人的服务生。

「你教授不是研究民俗学的吗？」桑克瑞德满脸恍惚地问著光。「他刚刚说的都是天文学的理论吧？」  
「……是天文学吗？」光默默问著，打算回去找找爱梅特赛尔克教授有没有发表天文相关的论文。当然，找到了他估计也看不懂。也不知道过了多久，爱梅特赛尔克教授就和雅修特拉他们走了出来。于里昂热难得地有些热情（虽然看他外表大概是看不出来），提出了许多深奥的问题，爱梅特赛尔克教授也以光熟悉的语调慢慢回应。

「真是没想到您还有这方面的知识。」于里昂热缓缓地说。「如果古˙拉哈˙提亚在这的话大概也会很高兴吧。他提出了许多有趣的理论，要是能跟您讨论讨论应该会很有意思。」  
「古˙拉哈怎么了？」光有些好奇地问著。他原以为那位熟悉的红发青年只是晚一点到，但是从于里昂热的态度来看，似乎并不是如此。  
「他去调查一些之前发现到的东西。具体是在调查什么我们也不太清楚。」回答光的人是敏菲利亚，她露出了有些担忧的表情。「我只知道他去一个什么山区还是林区的地方探查，说这是跟多年之前的某些事情相关。但是具体去哪里……那天他走得太快了，现在我都没联系上。」  
「不用担心他。虽然看上去是那个样子，但是古˙拉哈也是经验丰富的调查员了。」桑克瑞德说出了光有些不明白的名词。他原先以为这个拂晓团体就是一个爱好组织，但是听起来似乎并非如此。他还想要再问桑克瑞德，有关于调查员到底是什么。然而此时雅修特拉已经打断了话题，说起周末他们要一起去天文台观星的邀约。

光对观星没有什么太大的兴趣，但也并不排斥。既然是朋友们的邀请，他很快就答应下来。如果要说有什么让人意外的，该是爱梅特赛尔克教授表示愿意一起去。

「那太好了。」敏菲利亚笑著说。「我还担心我们车子装不下呢。那么光，你跟爱梅特赛尔克教授一起从学校出发吗？」

光缓缓点点头，并没有想到在校外教学后，他还能和教授有这样的接触。

**

去天文台的路途很顺利。夜晚的道路并不塞车，尽管光有些期望这车程能够更久一些，他们还是在半个小时内就抵达了天文台。他对敏菲利亚他们说得东西并不是很了解，位在遥远彼方的褐红色星球，上面有像是眼睛一样的气旋。光对这些东西就像是看科普节目一样，虽说收获到了一些新的知识，但这些知识似乎除了有趣之外也没有太大的关系。他不是很明白于里昂热他们为什么开始计算推估星球的轨迹，不过想想或许是为了论文吧。他后来听桑克瑞德说，于里昂热本身有天文相关的学位。他这才明白，于里昂热有时候给一些少女们做得占星占卜，并不是出于单纯迷信而是真正有科学背景。

伙伴们利用天文台的设备不停讨论，从星球的轨道到是否有可能接近地球谈论许久。光慢慢地走到了稍远的地方，看著那些挂在墙上的图片，以及给参观者的说明文字。他对这样的地方其实并不熟悉，毕竟这里参观的人多，而他那样的体质在这种地方只会招来麻烦。像是这样夜晚安静的天文台，光是第一次经历。

「你不加入讨论吗？」爱梅特赛尔克教授不知道什么时候走到了他旁边。光有些不好意思地摇头，说自己对这些东西并不了解。他看著教授淡金色的眼睛，就像是星球一样。而在说出口以后他才发现自己对教授说了这种话，这从好的角度来看算是赞美，但是另外一种层面来说似乎是一种搭讪用语。他有些不安地看著教授，然而对方并没有因为这样的话语而感到不悦。

他只是带著光，看著那被投影出来的诸多星系。光听著教授说了很多东西，有说人类现在的科学进展不错，就连那么远的星球都能够透过天文望远镜发现。那舒缓的语调与好听的声音，光觉得自己似乎被教授带著在宇宙中漫步。兴许是因为敏菲利亚他们在研究那红褐色的星球，这天文馆里面也投射出了那星球的模样。光看著好一会儿，遥远处还能听见伙伴们讨论这是不是何木星一样的星球。

在这瞬间，他彷佛听见了什么声音。那小小的，飘渺又遥远的声音。听得不是很清楚，但是那样的声音他从未听过。

「怎么了？」他听见爱梅特赛尔克教授低声问他。  
「教授……我好像听见了宇宙在对我歌唱。」

光不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话，他在内心给自己疯狂点赞，说出这么富有文艺气息的话语。他看见爱梅特赛尔克教授微微瞪大了眼睛，最后似乎带著浅浅的笑意。接下来的事情，对光来说那就是彻底虚幻的梦境了。

**

被爱梅特赛尔克教授一路牵回停车场的时候，光还有些没反应过来。他并不明白教授为什么把他牵回停车场，然而在走出天文馆的瞬间他好像明白了什么。或许是因为之前刚到的时间不对，底下还有万家灯火，因此天上的星星看著并不明显。然而此刻这满天繁星，天上的星辰耀眼得比所有人间的宝石都美丽。也或许是因为如此，被爱梅特赛尔克教授压倒在引擎盖上的时候，光并没有觉得有什么不对。

这兴许就是梦境。他一边与爱梅特赛尔克教授亲吻，一边忍不住这么想。他凝望著教授的眼睛，淡金色的双眼看著比任何时候都要深邃闪耀，彷佛恒星一般。他又听见了歌声，遥远而细小的歌声。更远的地方还有合唱，他彷佛可以看见那位于混沌宝座的四周，舞蹈的舞者与狂乱的音乐。

嘘，不要看那个。

光的嘴唇被轻轻咬了下，他彷佛从幻觉中回到现实。他不知道为什么只是和爱梅特赛尔克教授亲吻，他就会看见如此幻象。而回到现实之后，光又觉得或许这里才不是现实。他的衣服被退去了大半，裸露的胸膛摩擦著教授可以说是非常高级的定制衣物。他可以说是下意识地往上蹭著对方，让原本平坦的乳首滑过了有精细花纹的钮扣。

光想喘气，他感觉自己的乳首在夜风中稍稍挺立。但是这喘气很快就被另一个人的唇舌夺去，他张著嘴承受著教授并不粗鲁也不会过于温吞的亲吻。有那么几次，光觉得自己被亲到了很深的地方。他的裤子稍稍扯开，这让他稍微有些惊慌。虽说他已经认为这是个梦境，但是要在这样空旷的地方赤裸全身，对著教授展现自己体内最为脆弱的部位，他还是有些不安。他稍稍推了推压在身上的温暖身躯，说话的声音出乎他自己意料得还要小。他恳求至少今天不要在外面做，而并没有意识到自己这话留了下次可行的馀地。

他看见爱梅特赛尔克教授低笑，尽管他说得有些吞吐，对方仍然明白他在顾忌些什么。他被整个人抱了起来，一直以来以自己的肌肉量还有身材自信的光有些紧张，只能双腿环绕著教授的腰避免自己掉下去。而梦中的爱梅特赛尔克教授毫不在乎地抱著他，甚至另一只手还有空闲去开门将那椅背放平。

在躺在高级皮椅上的时候，光身上的衣物也去了大半。他的裤子挂在左脚上，大多已经直接落到了地上。他的性器被有些粗鲁地从内裤中抓出来，但是这并不会让人疼痛，反而有一种急切的快感。光的手环绕在他的教授身上，唇与唇之间的交互并没有因为姿势改变而暂停。只是很快爱梅特赛尔克教授显然不满足于只是单纯亲吻，然后套弄年轻人那活泼的性器。他把光往里头推了推，直接也上了车。

光以为这会很挤，但或许是因为这他喊不出牌子的车实在太过豪华，内部空间也很宽大。虽然稍微挤了些，但是他的教授整个人覆盖在了他的上面。光是这样的认知，就让光的脑袋彷佛喝酒一般晕眩。他顺从地抚摸著教授的后背，看著对方用舌头拨弄自己的乳尖。在对方稍稍捏了一下他的屁股后，光很自觉地把腿抬了起来。

他的脑袋告诉他这是为了要给爱梅特赛尔克教授空出更多位置，实际上也确实如此。他的双腿大开，让那个压在自己身上的男人有更多的活动空间，也与此同时地把自己脆弱的部位毫无遮拦地显现在对方眼前。那已经兴奋起来的性器被快速套弄，尽管这里只有天上星辰与一点点路灯的光，光还是可以看见教授股间那庞大的份量。

『要这样进来吗？』他有些害怕，虽然他现在还是觉得这是一个美妙的梦境。但是在这种没有什么润滑的情况下，直面那庞大的份量还是让人有些恐惧.。只是他的教授并不会给予他恐惧的时间，他以快速的守法强行让年轻人高潮一次之后，就开始拉扯起光的内裤。然而或许是因为姿势的关系，又或者是今天光穿的裤子比较贴身。这脱的动作并没有那么顺利。光有些沮丧，现在这气氛正好，他不是很想要让教授下车然后他慢慢脱裤子。而就在这时候，他看见爱梅特赛尔克教授从口袋里摸了什么出来。

在看清楚那是什么的瞬间，光就明白了对方想要做什么。那是一把瑞士刀，看著就很贵的那种。他有些害怕又全然信任地看著教授，把他的内裤给弄坏了。爱梅特赛尔克教授的手法很好，他的下体没有任何受伤，挺多与冰凉的刀面有些许碰触。然而他的内裤现在是彻底不能要了，从中间往下直接被切开了一条缝。这有些像是色情电影一样的场景让光的性器再次兴奋起来，而更让他兴奋的是后头那开始收缩的部位。

他有些迷蒙地看著眼前的人，觉得如果这是一场梦的话，或许在那些荒诞梦境中的场景也会出现。例如那特殊的器官，例如那庞大的宛若神明一样的怪异身躯。在后穴直接吞入对方手指的第一个指节的时候，光整个人深吸了一口气。那并不是疼痛让他有了这样的反应，相反地是无比的快乐。他的身体很快就接受了这样手指的侵入，甚至不停收缩引领著那手指进入更里面的地方。而爱梅特赛尔克教授也没让他失望，那插入的手指一会儿在里面旋转，一会儿又是轻轻戳刺。光的腿不停打开，右腿用力压在车窗上。

他的教授此刻坏心眼地问他要不要干脆开了车窗，好让他把腿给伸出去。然而光拼命摇头，尽管他的身躯现在就已经彻底展现出欢迎的姿态，大脑深处他还是明白这是在天文台的停车场，他的同伴很可能会随时出来。他摇了摇头，蓝色的眼睛看著就像是大海与天空。他的教授没多说什么，在觉得扩张够了以后就抽出湿润的手指，开始脱起自己的裤子。

在光的面前，爱梅特赛尔克并没有彻底把自己的裤子脱下。他只是解开西装裤前面的拉炼，把性器从里面解放而已。那兴奋起来的性器很快就抵在了光的后穴上，柔软的肠肉就像是灵活的嘴一样吸咬著那前端。光有些害羞却又兴奋无比，他主动地支起身体亲吻著教授的嘴唇与脖子，伸出舌头舔著对方的喉结作为引诱。他不知道自己为何如此大胆，但就是这样做了，而在他这么做以后，被猛力贯穿好像也不是什么奇特的后果。

「哈迪斯……哈迪斯……」光猛力抓著教授的西装，把那原本笔挺的高级西服给扯乱。既然是梦境，那么他就有那份勇气喊出梦中他被允许喊得名字。他可以察觉每次他喊出对方名字的时候，自己体内的性器就会更大一些。对方的呼吸喷在光的颈边,，几次抽插之间甚至有牙齿滑过。光并不在意对方咬自己，不如说他现在正努力咬著对方的西装。

「太多了…太多了……老师……」他忍不住哭喊，大腿的肌肉绷紧，就好像再也无法忍受这样体内被冲撞的快感一般。然而他的教授并不会因为他断断续续的呻吟停歇，光觉得自己敏感的部位被狠狠地摩擦拉扯，就好像是要把他的灵魂从身躯内掏出一样。他挺立起来的乳头在那高级衣服上摩擦，几乎都泛红到有些疼痛。然而此刻的光不管这些，他只是不停被他的教授操干，在这不算广大的空间里面。他觉得自己呼吸几乎有些困难，两个男人沉重的呼吸与喘息似乎要夺走这里所有的空气。他忍不住张大嘴想要呼吸，偏偏这时候他的教授又亲了上来，把他口中的空气也掠夺了大半。

光被压在副驾驶座沙发上操射的时候，他肺部的空气也几乎消耗殆尽。过多的快感让他几乎晕厥，耳朵彷佛听见心脏鼓动的声音，又好像听见什么歌曲。他被放开了，但也仅仅是嘴巴被放开了而已。那夸张的性器仍然插在他的身体里面，伴随著些许移动还有白浊与透明的液体落下。光可以感觉到自己屁股那边一团糟糕，这皮椅如果不好好清理怕是要坏了。然后他的教授缓缓地离开他，拔出性器以后稍稍穿好裤子就直接下了车。光一瞬间不是很明白这是什么意思，直到教授上了左边的驾驶座，拍了拍他的腿让他稍稍把腿收过去一些以后就开始发动车子。

光不明白这是为什么，但是这既然是梦境的话也不必要过于思考里面的逻辑。他就这样开著腿，一副被人狠狠地肏过模样躺在副驾驶座上。他的后穴偶尔会因为车子的震动往外吐出一口东西，一些微小的水声在这里似乎被放大了一般。

他的教授载著他到了一个地方，那似乎是属于他的屋子。光没来过这里，但是从方才的街景可以认出这似乎是大学附近。他是听说过爱梅特赛尔克教授在大学附近买了很好的房子，但是作为千百学生中的一员，光还没到那个可以去教授家里的地步。他觉得这梦境真是体贴，居然如此逻辑地让他到了教授的家。在车子驶入私人车库后，爱梅特赛尔克教授就把车子熄火，过一会儿就拉开了他的门。

「下来。」教授这样说，却不是让他穿好裤子而是就这么穿著那残破的内裤跟著他走。光有些害怕，却还是跟在对方后面。他跟著教授直接到了客厅，豪华的独栋别墅似乎确保了隐私性。光松了一口气，从私人电梯里面被带到了最上层的卧室。他有些紧张，觉得如果直接上了那张看著很漂亮的床似乎不太好。而他的教授似乎也没这意思，让光用手撑在一旁的沙发上，背对著他打开腿。

「啊……等…呜……」在肉穴再次被抵上硬物的时候，光就知道接下来会发生什么。他觉得有些快，这一路上后面稍稍休息过，要这么直接进来还是有点困难。但是他的教授不听他的话，直接捅了进去。光发出无声的尖叫，此时他才注意到落地窗上倒映出了自己淫乱的表情。他的嘴张开，舌头伸了出来就好像随时可以被人操嘴一样。他看著背后的爱梅特赛尔克教授，西装虽说看著有些凌乱但是也还算整齐，而他自己胸口的衬衫被解开，裸露出被玩过的乳首。他的性器在底下摇摇晃晃，不一会儿被人抓入手中把玩。光觉得这也太过刺激，梦境中虚幻的空殿和可能是哈迪斯教授的家，这两者的刺激完全不一样。

这里比那虚幻的宫殿感觉更现实，现实得他都有些混乱。他的屁股不停收缩，前端也被弄得鼓涨出水。在这个家的第一次，他弄脏了那黑色看著就很高级的皮椅。然而爱梅特赛尔克教授似乎还没打算这样出来。光觉得有些害怕，他的身体不停被顶到最里面的地方，他的性器又再次勃起。

说老实话，这时候他的屁股已经有些疼了。他的教授依旧以一种不容许拒绝般的力道操著他，快感与痛苦此时似乎是并存，光的脑袋有些发晕，性器虽然还能起反应但是总觉得无法吐出更多的东西。

「哈迪斯……求你……求你……」他回过头去艰难地看著他的老师，屁股努力收缩就希望对方快点射出来。他看著实在是可怜，然而他的教授彷佛铁石心肠，就像是拒绝给学生加分一般的老师。那硬挺的东西彷佛刑具一般折磨著光，肏得他精神似乎都有点恍惚。他觉得这肯定是梦境，毕竟正常人不可能能肏这么久。也因此他在对方开条件的时候答应得非常爽快，不如说那些彷佛色情电影一样的要求在此刻都是另类催化剂。他答应了只要爱梅特赛尔克教授希望，他就会脱下裤子张开腿的给他肏。他也答应自己是属于对方的存在，只求那粗大的东西快点射出来。

随著那些淫秽条件的增加，他感觉到爱梅特赛尔克教授肏他的速度似乎又快了不少。他的身体被压低了，这样的姿势才可以进入到更深的地方。他的脑袋一片空白，只知道自己在不知道什么时候被填满。那可怜的性器在他的腿间吐著透明的液体，光的内心还忍不住想著这次幸好没有尿出来。

他恍惚地看著他的老师，那男人直到现在衣服都没怎么混乱。他压低身体，把那有著白浊与透明液体的性器送到了光的嘴边。光吞了吞口水，乖乖地张嘴用舌头舔著那东西，直到把上面的残留物舔干净。

「乖孩子。」他听见他的教授这样说著。「接下来我要用你嘴了。」

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于来的更新～也差不多该发生更多事情了（？）

**

他在林间跑动。  
那个男人抓紧自己的背包，在林间快速跑动。他害怕停下来，因为他知道在这看似什么都没有的树林里，绝对不会真的什么都没有。  
他距离”他们”应该有一段距离，”他们”应该没有那么快会追上来。

『加油啊！』

他在内心对自己如此说，在森林外面他已经停好车辆。车钥匙就在口袋里面，只要很快他就能上车然后开车离开这里。走过小路以后就会是大路，很快就能开上高速公路。虽然油跟补给是一点问题，但一切都等离开这里再说。

他不停奔跑，四周是恶臭与怪异的树枝。  
他不该太过深入，至少不应该一个人太过深入。

“碰！！！”

大地震动了起来。男人不小心跌落地面，然而尽管如此他还是本能地快速翻身。他刚刚躺著的地方，巨大的树倒了下来。

不，那不是树。因为视角变换，青年终于能看见自己上方的景象。

「啊啊……」他瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己所看到的东西。「不……这不该……就算这里是…..但这也太！！！」

他意识到一个事实，至少有好一段时间，他并没有跑在树林中。

**

光苏醒的时候，发现自己躺在一个人的怀中。他的眼睛甫张开的时候，看到的是一大片偏白的肉色。他又眨了眨眼睛，这才发现自己睡在一个人的胸膛上。他听见沉稳的心跳声，温暖的温度让他有那么瞬间不想要起床，只想要继续这么睡下去。但是理智很快就回到他的大脑，他猛地坐起来发现自己在一个陌生的房间。

不，或许并不能说是陌生，只是他对这里的印象应该是梦境而并非现实。些许阳光从窗帘缝隙照射进来，落在原木的地板上发出好看的颜色。然而光更在乎的是他旁边睡著的人，光是这个人的存在就让他的大脑彻底停摆。

「教授……？」他小声呼唤，期望却又不期望对方的回答。爱梅特赛尔克教授睡著的模样他是第一次见，不得不说这人即使睡著了都散发著一种独特的魅力。光不知道自己看了多久，大概有一阵子。直到对方长长的睫毛开始颤动，不一会儿那淡金色的眼睛就出现在了光的面前。

「教授？」光又喊了一次，只见对方皱起了眉头，似乎并不满意这个称呼。  
「不是跟你说了再家就喊我哈迪斯吗？」对方如此说著，支起身体就往光的脸上亲了一下。虽说两人全裸地睡在一起本来就已经足够彰显亲密，但这清醒后的亲吻给人却又是不一样的感觉。光并不认为，爱梅特赛尔克教授多情到会给一个一夜情的对象一个早安吻。但是如果不是一夜情的对象，那么他们这个又是什么呢？至少从光有些疼痛的屁股看来，这绝对不可能只是刚好全裸地睡在一起。

「脑子还没清醒过来吗？你也没喝酒啊……啊…不过……」他的教授小声说著什么，光努力去听了一会儿，觉得自己好像听懂了又好像没有听懂。爱梅特赛尔克教授似乎有些无奈地看著他，随后又躺了回去还把原本坐著的光拉下来躺回他的怀中。

「想问什么就问吧，我会告诉你。」对方一边说著，一边用手轻轻帮光的腰按摩。光必须承认，原本有些酸痛的部位在这按摩下好了许多。然而在这样亲密的触摸下，小年轻总是会有些许的反应。他连忙伸手下去按住自己不安分的部分，避免那突然翘起来的小小光抵在爱梅特赛尔克教授的腿上。他以为自己要被讨厌了，毕竟这样实在是不礼貌。只是爱梅特赛尔克教授……或者他该喊他哈迪斯，并没有因为这点小意外而生气。他只是安静地看著光，等他整理整理自己的思绪。

「我们……我们是怎么开始的？」想了半天，光只能说出这个问题。他喉咙有些干，很想要下床喝水。但是另一方面，他又想要就这么赖在对方怀中，不想要离开。

「怎么开始？啊……你连这个都不记得吗？真是记忆力不好的孩子。」对方似乎是在抱怨，却也低头亲了一下光的额头。「在校外教学，还是你主动的。」

『我主动了什么？』光一头雾水，不太记得自己主动了什么。他比较记得的也就只是自己把房间安排了跟爱梅特赛尔克教授一起住，原来这样的行为在教授看来已经是主动告白了吗？他试探性地问了问，对方似乎有些无语但是也没有否认。

「你想反悔？」他听见教授这样问著，连忙拼命摇头。虽然直到现在光还并不能够理解为什么跟教授住在同一间房内就是表白，但是如果教授这么认为他也觉得没什么不好。他一直都知道自己喜欢爱梅特赛尔克教授，虽然不知道为什么却是被对方深深吸引。他觉得就是因为这样，在校外教学的日子里面他才会做出那么多的春梦。只是他没想到或许当时他更勇敢一些，他们已经在那小木屋里面发生些什么了。

「那么……我们就是恋人了？」光有些小心地问著。在对方点头之后，光的脸快速涨红起来。他没有体验过恋爱的滋味，初次确认恋爱关系两人就已经是全裸在床上，这对他的冲击可以说是有些大。只是这在爱梅特赛尔克教授看来似乎不算什么，那双纤长有力的手直接顺著方才按摩的部位往下，开始抓弄把玩光的臀部，似乎下一秒就要往里面走去。

「爱……哈迪斯……」在对方的目光下，光老实地改了口。他的呼吸乱了起来，只能靠在对方的身上喘息。他没有阻止对方玩弄自己臀部的意思，不如说他已经有些期待接下来可能会发生的事情。爱梅特赛尔克教授的性器已经抵在了他的大腿上，今天早上的这种生理反应，注定不会就只是单纯地等他就这样消散。

「唔！」他的后穴吞入了一根手指，或许是因为昨天已经被过份使用过，今天这里要进入还是比较容易的。他明确地感受到那手指在自己的体内灵活转动抽插，没几下就已经把光的身体彻底弄软弄开。光乖乖地伸手去抚摸哈迪斯的性器，虽然他还不太会替别人套弄性器，但是他想著自己平常怎么弄得也大概会一些。他把两人的性器贴在一起简单地套弄，他知道接下来不会仅仅只是这么套弄出来了事。

「哈迪斯……」呼唤对方名字的时候，光还有些不好意思。他说话声音越来越小，但是这个问题他觉得自己要问。「这里有套子吗？」  
「没有。」对方干脆地否认，光觉得这似乎代表著之后洗澡会很麻烦，但是却也莫名庆幸。他听过好友桑克瑞德说过所谓”得体的准备”。那即是在家里的四处准备一些套子或者润滑剂，以备不时之需。虽然校内一直传言说爱梅特赛尔克教授似乎对谁都没兴趣，但是光一直以来也明白这或许只是教授不喜欢在学校说自己的私事。他并不能够保证对方没有情人或者单纯共度夜晚的对象，然而从教授这样的否认来看，光承认自己心中原本有一点不舒服的感觉现在也没了。

他低头在对方扩张自己的时候亲吻对方，这充满爱意的举动似乎也得到了教授的认可。他们缩在被子里面抚慰彼此的身躯，过一会儿光就被要求转过去趴在床上。他有些紧张，但还是乖乖地照做。他趴在床上，双腿也稍稍分开。被手指玩过的后穴很快就抵上了东西，他清醒地感受到自己正被人开拓肏弄。

「嗯……哈！」在那东西全部进去的时候，光还是忍不住叫了一两声。对方亲著他的后背作为安抚，然后慢慢动了起来。那并不是很激烈的性爱，至少和光梦中或者昨天的欢爱有所不同。但是光也喜欢这样温存的做爱，那种彷佛被珍惜对待的感觉，放慢步调感受彼此。他半眯起眼睛，配合地发出呻吟声。他的教授整个身体都已经盖了上来，比他还要高大许多的男人就像是把他整个困在身下一样。光感觉到自己的脸上有些许头发骚弄，之后就是爱梅特赛尔克教授的亲吻。他乖乖地测头与对方接吻，这个姿势注定不能亲到很深的地方，但是浅浅地接吻也不错。

他的身体被顶撞得不停摇晃，乳首在高级的被单上面不停摩擦，也是带来了不少快感。他的阴茎也同样摩擦著这高级被单，光偷偷伸手下去抚摸自己的兴趣，光是想著这是在爱梅特赛尔克教授的床上就已经让他足够兴奋。如果要说这个姿势有什么可惜的地方，就是他并不好碰触到教授。然而在他原本抓著棉被的左手被人握住，套弄性器的右手被包住后，这点小小的遗憾也不算什么了。

撞击的速度加快，光可以感觉到那庞然大物不停撞著他体内柔软的部位。

「太多了……这太快了……」他被撞得声音都断断续续，后穴的快感与前面性器连接，他只能张嘴有些丢脸地任著口水流到了床单上。他的眼角出现眼泪，视线彻底模糊。抵达高潮的时候光的脑袋一片空白，只知道自己似乎被射了一屁股。他的教授还压在他的身上，轻轻咬著他的耳朵。过了好一会儿爱梅特赛尔克教授的性器才拔出去，光不停喘气，现在他的心跳还是有点快。

他突然觉得很饿，在性欲满足之后他食欲突然爆发。他很想吃些什么东西，好垫垫自己的肚子。他脑袋里面闪过了很多菜谱，一个人住的光有时候就喜欢看那些教做菜的影片并实践一下。他想像了一下自己可以穿围裙在厨房里面替哈迪斯做菜，他的教授可以慵懒地在椅子上面配著咖啡看报纸等他。光是想想这像是新婚一样的场片，就让光的脸有些红晕。

然而比起到厨房里面先弄早餐，满足他胃的却是另外的东西。他也不知道怎么回事，在那大得可以容纳两人一起盥洗的浴室中，本来应该单纯洗澡把后面清理干净的他，最后变成跪在了浴室的磁砖上面，张口把对方的性器含入嘴巴。

他发觉自己大概做这件事情有些天赋，至少在替哈迪斯口的时候他没有什么不舒服的地方。虽然他动作仍然不太熟练，虽然他有时候还是会觉得很辛苦。但是之前看一些写说中描写口交带来的痛苦或者窒息感什么，光意外发现自己并没有这样不舒服的感觉。

他只是努力动著自己的舌头，把哈迪斯的那东西给舔干净，然后乖乖地张嘴等著他的教授射进来，随后快速”咕咚”地吞下去。

**

青年从树林里面走出来，虽然他的身上还有些许泥土与树叶的痕迹，但是这似乎并不会影响他的好心情。他走到了自己的车边，把车门打开后又把一些东西放到了车上。他的手机响起来了，他看了一眼很快接起电话。

「拉哈君？你还好吗？」电话那头是熟悉的声音，是在大学里面的学姐。  
「嗯，很好，没什么事情。」他又把一个东西搬到了车上，然后关上后备箱。他脸上带著笑意，与关心自己的学姐说话。  
「你没事就好了，下次可别再一个人去了。」  
「嗯，不会的，我不会再一个人去了。」

他坐上车，把手机打开成免持模式。车子里面有些臭气，可能因为潮湿也可能因为他刚刚放上车的那些东西，他快速打开了冷气来帮助换气。

「可露儿学姐，我这次找到一些东西。」  
「找到一些东西……这也就是说……」对面的女声沉了下来，对于他们这样的人来说，太多时候找不到东西反而是件好事。「好吧，总之你快些回来。我去通知敏菲利亚他们。」  
「好的，我大概过几天就会回去。」

他踩下油门，快速地将车驶上了有些泥泞与砂石的小路，再过一会儿他就能开上有柏油的高速公路。他打开收音机，听著什么都没有的沙沙声。他时不时看看旁边的东西，那表面上有细细长长东西围绕的雕像，安稳地放置在副驾驶座上。

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *谜题差不多要解开了～  
> *现在国服投票已经进入决战！！求大家看看这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！他很好的！！！求给几票吧！秋梨膏！

**

在他们说开了以后事情就变得有些甜蜜，光觉得这或许是因为自己年轻气盛，而对方又是一个恰好愿意包容自己的恋人。在学校的时候他还不敢表现出来，毕竟教授与学生恋爱这并不算是一个什么好的新闻。尽管哈迪斯并没有特别要求光要与他保持距离，在学校的时候光甚至不敢上去问一些课业上的问题，就担心给恋人增添什么麻烦。与此相对地，这就像是一种补偿机制，在两人私底下相处的时候这亲密的程度，似乎也太过热情了一些。

就好比说如今，一开始只是简单地靠在一起，哈迪斯对著笔记本电脑敲敲打打，似乎是正在写准备要投稿的论文。光躺在他的腿上滑著手机，就像是所有时下年轻人会做的事情一样。然而很快这年轻人明显就不安分起来，也不知道他看了些什么，转过头去对著恋人的性器吹气，还隔著裤子轻轻吻了几下。像是这样的举动换来的当然会是一场突发的性爱，在教授从容不迫地存档之后，一个大胆的学生那是必须要接受惩罚。

光很快就为了他的突发奇想付出了代价，穿著松垮的短裤与内裤根本没有什么阻挡的能力。他的教授甚至不需要把他的裤子彻底脱下来，只要稍稍拨开拉扯，就足以空出一个让性器活动的范围。光抱著哈迪斯的脑袋喘得有些厉害，他的屁股只是简单地被那平常握著钢笔的手玩弄几下，很快就分泌出液体。这其实不太对劲，毕竟光也没听说过哪个男孩子的后穴那么简单就能够分泌润滑用的东西，就好像那里是天生的性器一般。然而光对此了解也确实不多，不明白这是否与个人体质有关，或许就有人与他相同，只是被喜欢的人这么简单摸个几下就已经潮湿。

抬起屁股把那根粗大的阴茎吞入身体已经是非常自然的事情，他一开始还会有些生涩，到了后来已经可以一边亲吻著哈迪斯那双薄唇，一边把对方的性器吞入体内。他总有一种错觉，觉得自己的身体似乎已经彻底属于对方，时时刻刻都为了与对方交合进行  
准备。在此之前他甚至是因为过往一些不快回忆连自慰都不太做的人，现在却彷佛是要把过去青春时期骚动反应一次补足，近乎疯狂地寻求著来自恋人的爱抚。

不得不说，光曾经有些担心这过于……过于奔放的举动会不会引起教授的不快，毕竟在交往之前的他看来这人应该是属于偏冷的类型。性爱与色欲，这样的东西在爱梅特赛尔克教授身上似乎不太存在。当然这并不是说他的教授对人就没有性吸引力了，不如说正是因为有那样的气质存在反而更让人注目。光透过被操得有些水雾的眼睛看著自己的恋人，他的腿张开得很大，自己甚至用手抱著腿来避免妨碍到哈迪斯的动作。

他说不出口，但是他确实喜欢看恋人操自己的模样。那彷佛全心的投入，有时候还会故意使坏或者给予安抚。他会把手放在那因为情欲而染红的脸上，而他的恋人通常会在此刻抓住他的手，轻轻亲吻他的掌心。

这也太像是作梦了。光忍不住这么想著，双腿下意识地环绕在对方腰上鼓励更深一点的交合。说也奇怪，他总觉得自从那天从天文台回来以后，他的身体内就有一种无以名状的躁动。他又回想起了用望远镜看到的红色星星，彷佛听见宇宙对他歌唱的奇特夜晚。当然，光并不是那种会把自己的欲望归咎于星星的浪漫之辈。以现阶段而言他所会的浪漫只是给教授煮三餐，偷偷亲吻对方在对方的咖啡上面小心学了奶油拉花而已。想到这里他又忍不住亲吻了一下恋人的嘴角，将自己打开得更大一些好让对方射到自己最里面的地方。

不是那里。

他的身体彷佛低语，除了被射满的后穴之外应该还有另外一个地方需要被填满。光忽略了这样奇妙的幻想，已经在现实中与哈迪斯结合的他已经很久没有梦到那奇特的梦境。虽说偶尔他还是会想起那奇特的宫殿，自己腿间多出来的一套器官，还有那变成异形存在的教授。

但那只是梦而已，不是吗？

**

「唔……！是这样的东西吗？」穿著黄色带著可爱耳朵兜帽外套的娇小女子皱起眉头。她围绕那放在桌上的东西转了一圈，整个人似乎都不太舒服。那是一种让人光是看到就不快的组合，当然或许它会被一些小众爱好者吹捧喜爱，但是可露儿˙巴尔德西昂并不能接受这样的东西。

当然，这并不是因为娇小女子对美学有什么要求或者存于己身的审美评价作祟。她曾经看过许多稀奇古怪的雕像或者装饰品，因为工作的缘故比眼前这雕像还要更具有想像力的东西都曾经送到她的面前。比起那个人为刻意制造出来代表扭曲的雕像，眼前这个东西单纯只是以外型而言根本算不了什么，甚至可以说是朴素许多。然而这并不仅仅是外表造型的问题，这座雕像隐约透露出的那种不快是一种不太能加以具体形容的东西。

她深呼吸了一口气，忍不住咳嗽了几声，快速走到窗台去呼吸窗外的空气。她知道那雕像本身没有什么味道，但是越靠近那东西她就越感觉到自己的鼻腔彷佛被什么东西所污染。那是腥臭的黏液与墓土的恶臭，又有些像是什么丛林之中的气味。她往嘴里塞了几个薄荷糖才勉强把那种让人不快的感觉压下，在稍稍松一口气以后转头看向了一直站在不远处的学弟。

「拉哈君？你还好吗？会不会不舒服？」  
「啊？没事没事。」

她那学弟摇了摇头，似乎是不受影响。可露儿点了点头不做他想，毕竟在所有调查员里面，她的天赋就是比较敏感。这在有的时候很好用，特别是搜查那些被人刻意藏起来的东西。但是有时候就令人过于不快了，在直面那些亵渎之物的时候她总是会受到比较大的影响。

「把那个先收起来吧……除了那个之外，你还有什么收获吗？」 她看著红发青年把那个雕像收入盒子里面，或许是因为不用亲眼目睹那东西，她的状态要好上不少。

「是有一些，不过不太多。」收好东西的青年坐到了她的面前，将自己现有调查结果印成的纸本报告推到了她的面前。可露儿拿起这份报告详细阅读起来，没过一会儿就又皱起眉头。「唔……是这么大的聚集地吗？确实如果只有你的话，这调查也很不方便。」

「是的。根据我的调查这个地方很久以前有一个邪教组织，他们的以当地特殊宗教为由向原本的地主购买了一块地……当然，现在看起来，或许当时的那个地主早早就被吸收为他们的信徒了。」红发青年慢慢说著，似乎是在回忆自己调查到的内容。「他们的组织在当地壮大，很快就把原有的居民都给吸收成为教徒。可露儿学姐你知道的，这就像是之前我们看过的其他一些比较小的城镇或者村落一样。」

「唔……确实……那样的小地方因为交通比较偏僻，当地人本来就比较容易形成一种共同集体意识。如果有人刻意引导的话……」  
「是这样的。不过或许是因为这个地方还不够偏僻，他们的行为被人察觉到了然后联系了警方。警方就直接在他们举行集会仪式的时候冲入，把教主之类的人都给带走了。这在那附近算是一个大新闻，在早年的时候还有人特意去拍记录片。就算是现在，也有一些小众向的记录片记录了那一段过往。」  
「那个记录片我有看过，不过很多的东西都只是猜测而已，并没有更为详细的内容。」可露儿捏了捏自己的两眼之间，她总有很不好很不好的感觉。特别是在之前的几天，红色的星球划过天际，这在他们的记录里面这颗星球就不是什么好的预兆，每每出现都会带来一些灾祸。「我们应该请拂晓那边帮忙吗……」她喃喃自语，最后有些无奈地下定决心。

「看来也只能请那边帮忙了。」可露儿说完便马上抓起手机，她直接找到了联络人敏菲利亚，很快就和对方通起电话。「是我。嗯……对，我们这里的拉哈君回来了。是的……之前你不是问过我，我这里有没有遇到什么比较奇怪的东西吗？确实有……唔……可以，我之后拍照后会传给你那边看看。」

红发的青年安静地等待，尽管他平常是比较活泼的类型，但是这样重大的事项他也早早学会等待更多支援。

「嗯…嗯嗯……谢谢。欸？新人吗？这样的地方带上新人会不会不太好？」可露儿有些吃惊，电话那头却传来了笑声。「好吧。看来是你们很放心的新人呢……确实，如果以后打算让他加入我们的话，确实应该即早让他体验一下。现在这只是比较简单的搜查，应该不会有什么危险。好，那就麻烦你们了。嗯……时间定在下周……下周末吧？刚好有个连续假期，这样安排起来应该比较容易。好，到时候等你们好消息了。」

娇小女子挂上电话，整个人都松了一口气。不管怎么说，如果有拂晓那边帮助的话就真是帮了大忙。现在她手上没有太多闲置人手，在预测到了红色星星会有那么一段时间比较靠近地球后，其他人都连忙去检查一些以前处理过的东西。毕竟那些东西的话，如果放著不管结果出了什么事情，那可就太糟糕了。

「时间定在下周末，拉哈君你要不要先休息一下？毕竟你才刚刚从那里回来……」如果是一般状况，可露儿可能会拜托自己的这位学弟做为向导带领拂晓的人前去之前他调查过的地点。毕竟不管怎么说，古˙拉哈˙提亚才刚从那个地方回来，由他来当向导那是再好不过。然而可露儿却下意识地否定了这个选项，她的内心有一种说不出口的不安，只希望能让这个学弟离那个地方更远一些。

「不是吧？一般这种情况不应该我去当向导吗？」她的学弟笑了起来，很有自信地用手指了指自己。「我也花了不少时间在那边调查，如果只是让拂晓的人自己过去的话不太好吧？这等于是要让他们从头调查。」  
「是这样没错……但是……」可露儿心知肚明古拉哈提亚说得是对的。然而她就是下意识地抵触，不想要让学弟再去那个地方。她说不上来为什么，恶臭的气息又再次弥漫空间，让她又有了想吐的感觉。或许是因为这份不舒服，又或者是因为学弟非常强烈地推销自己，可露儿最终还是点了点头，同意让他再回去那个地方进行调查。

**

那是一个有些疯狂夜晚隔天的早晨，光和他的教授抱在一起陷入沉睡，腿边还有碰到之前在床上玩的那些玩具。紫色的假阴茎上面沾著的液体已经干了，有不好还直接抹在床上。光的全身上下赤裸，双腿夹著哈迪斯的一条大腿沉睡。

一直以来，他都以为男友手臂当枕头这种事情会发生在未来某天的他身上。他的手臂会借给自己喜欢的女孩，让她睡在上面。然而事实上是他枕著他教授的手臂睡去，睡得昏天黑地甚至不知道自己电话响了。

那双金色的眼睛从黑暗中缓缓张开，或许是因为光线的问题隐隐发亮。然而此时在这房间里面的另外一个人正呼呼大睡，抱著自己喜欢的人睡得不知天南地北。金色的眼睛扫过了整个房间，找到了声音的来源。那是位在房间的另外一头，一堆光脱下来的衣服里面。尽管昨天与今天并不是周末或者假期，但是做为大学生以及大学教授，有时候就是会有一些一般上班族没有的特殊空闲。那被电话铃声吵醒的男人有些不快，把自己怀中的人搂得更紧一些。他的腿轻轻摩擦著恋人底下会阴的部位，那里现在还什么都没有，但是迟早是会有点东西的。

他原先并不打算接电话，年轻的恋人对任何事物的接受都挺快地。尽管有些害怕，他昨天还是让他把那些道具用了不少，哭著在他的床上绽放出好看的姿态。

电话铃声依旧没停，似乎非常执著地要主人接听。他啧了一声。漆黑里有什么东西从床铺的位置窜了出去，从那堆衣服底下准确地找到了手机，把那电子产品送到了床上。

「喂？找光的？」哈迪斯一边说著电话，空出来的手一边轻轻抚摸过光的身躯。年轻人锻炼得很好，手下的肌肤有弹性肌肉线条也好看。电话那头传来的是一名少女的声音，因为不是熟悉的人接起电话，还有些慌乱。「他在我旁边正在睡……有事情可以直说，等他醒了我会告诉他。」

他安静地听著少女有些吞吞吐吐的话语，在一开始有些紧张之后少女很快说话就流利起来，把被交代的事情好好说了一遍。这突如其来的电话很快就结束了，哈迪斯把电话扔到了一边，继续抱著恋人沉睡。

**

「怎么了琳？怎么刚刚说话那么紧张？」桑克瑞德好奇地问。他刚刚因为手头上比较忙，所以把打电话给光的这个工作交给了琳。这也不是什么大事，只是打通电话而已。只是少女的反应还是让他有些奇怪，也就多嘴问了那么一句。

「刚刚……刚刚那个不是光。」琳慢慢地说著，一只手放在了胸前似乎有些紧张。「是一个声音很好听的叔叔…我也不知道为什么，听他说话我就…就有点紧张。」  
「叔叔？」  
「是的……他说光在他旁边正在睡……所以让我直接转达。唔…应该是光很好的朋友吧！嗯？桑克瑞德？你嘴巴为什么张得那么大呢？」

少女不解地看著自己的监护人，对方本来没什么特殊表情，现在嘴大得彷佛可以直接塞入一个水煮蛋。

**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *终于到了最后的篇章～差不多也该完结了这个故事www
> 
> *今天是国服光之NPC投票的最后一天！投票时间到今天中午十二点截止！请大家走过路过！求看看这个老无影吧！求给他几票了秋梨膏！
> 
> https://actff1.web.sdo.com/20200701ffnpc/index.html#/index  
> *其中一些克苏鲁用语，引用自网上找到的内容《哈斯塔的歸來》

**

「光，你得跟我说说到底是怎么回事！！」

在早上被哈迪斯教授喊醒，吃完早餐后说了电话这事以后，光就连忙到了拂晓聚集的咖啡馆。只是他一进门就被桑克瑞德拉到了一边，小声地连声追问。那语气又快又急，让光听了好一会儿才明白。他有些支支吾吾，被人这么连声催问感情事情的还是第一次。

「行了，桑克瑞德。现在的重点并不是在光的恋爱问题上吧？」雅修特拉平静地经过了他们，说了这么一句话以后也不在多谈。莉塞和帕帕力莫走了进来，少女的脸上带著一些求饶，而矮个子的男人却是皱起眉头说著什么。光有些讶异，他是知道莉塞之前和帕帕力莫好像去了别的什么地方，却是没想到给召回来了。

「呀！好久不见啊！光！」莉塞欢快得就像是一只小鸟一样，身穿红色的衣服的她绕著光转了一圈。「听说你恋爱了？是琳告诉我的！呐呐！对方是个什么样的人？」  
「莉塞！不要转移话题！」帕帕力莫严肃地走了过来，对光点了点头以后又扯著少女严厉批评了几句。「这次的事情很危险你知道吧？下次不可以！不可以再这么鲁莽了！」  
「可是帕帕力莫！听到有小孩子哭，会过去看是人之常情吧！」  
「一般人这样倒是不奇怪。但是你也不要忘了，在我们之前有多少个一般人就这样没了的？」  
「好嘛好嘛！我下次会小心的！拜托拜托，不要告诉姐姐好嘛？」  
「你啊！」

两人来得快去得也快，在光的身边就像是一股旋风一样。虽说停留了一阵，却也很快离去。桑克瑞德继续抓著光追问了几句，听到是那个上次那个教授以后露出了很微妙的表情。

「没想到你喜欢年纪大的啊……还是一个教授……」桑克瑞德摸了好几次自己的口袋，光推测他应该是想要抽烟。他看著有些烦躁，拍遍了自己的口袋最后只找到一小盒口香糖。那应该是琳或者敏菲利亚放进去的，桑克瑞德看了看，最终只能无奈妥协地将一片口香糖放入嘴中。他看著光有些欲言又止，虽说他们的年纪相差并不大，但是或许是有照顾两个妹妹（或者其中一个是女儿）的经验，桑克瑞德似乎有时候也会把光当成需要人照顾的孩子看待。

他猛地嚼了嚼口中的口香糖，深呼吸了几次缓缓开口。

「你确定…他是喜欢你的？这应该不是骗人吧……我看过有好几个是这样的，说是说喜欢自己的学生，但是有家庭又有什么……我给你调查调查他吧？」  
「好了，桑克瑞德。」这次不是雅修特拉，而是于里昂热出来说话。他拍了拍显得有些焦躁的朋友，对光点了点头。「对爱情有些小心也是应该的，不过在我看来你那位教授应该不会有什么老婆或者其他的问题。但是他也确实有些古怪，我几乎看不透他，就像是一团迷雾也像是某些庞然大物。那就像是位于无垠宇宙之中的迷团，就像是我们之前在天文台看见的红褐色星体。他……」

「敏菲利亚让我来看看你们怎么那么久，果然又说起来了吗？」一名高大的女性哈哈大笑，走过来拍了拍于里昂热。「行了，不要再说这些了。敏菲利亚等很久了，你们之后再聊这些星星相关的话题吧。恋爱话题之后再说吧～」

「穆恩布瑞达……这并不是什么恋爱话题…好吧，也确实有那么一点但是。」  
「好了好了，走吧！」

光新奇地看著桑克瑞德和于里昂热被推走，高大女性微笑地对他眨了眨眼。光有些好笑地跟了上去，在他们聚集的会议室里面看到了许多人。这些人他都或多或少认识，只是像是这样这么多人都凑齐在一起，还是比较少见的。他满怀好奇的心思找了个空位坐了下来，拿起桌上的酱油仙贝开始吃。

敏菲利亚对大家笑了笑，比了个手势希望大家安静下来。雅修特拉在一旁帮她弄好了投影机与笔记本电脑，没一会儿一个东西就出现在墙上。光的嘴停止咀嚼好吃的酱油仙贝，眼神有些不敢相信地看著出现在眼前的那东西。

黏腻的声音在他耳边响起，就像是什么东西交缠，又像是有么东西在咀嚼一般。他的鼻子里面充满了腥臭味还有一点腥甜与铁锈的气味。敏菲利亚在说话，明明如此靠近声音却很是遥远。他听见了什么人在低语，那不是他所熟悉的语言，但是他却可以察觉到里面潜藏的恶意。他连忙往窗外看去，希望藉由转换一下视线能让自己舒服一些。窗外是那熟悉的风景，但是仔细看起来似乎又并不是往日那模样。云朵的形状看著好像是某种巨大古怪的生物飘在上空，那漩涡的中心点就像是一只巨大的眼睛。他又把视线收了回来，眼前的颜色开始变化，一会儿出现七彩的光点一会儿又是红黑色的东西。

光不得不把酱油仙贝放在桌上，给自己猛地灌了几口水。那是琳之前从不远处的饮水机给大家倒的水，虽然并不算是什么很好的饮料，但也是少女的一番心意。光猛地一口把水喝下，却是用尽了全力才没有直接把水吐出来。那是有些咸腥的味道，里面又带著一点腥甜。这水他很快吞了下去，嘴里古怪的味道让他很不舒服。

_你知道该怎么做，光。_  
_可是妈妈我……_  
_嘘嘘……今天我们说好的不是吗？今天我不是你的妈妈喔。_

童年的梦境再次出现，那是他每每都以为自己已经遗忘，却又根深蒂固地在他脑袋里面生根的画面。

「根据古拉哈提亚那边的调查，这是在某个偏远村子里面发现的东西。」  
_那是圣像啊，我亲爱的孩子。_

「这似乎牵扯到了当地于早年的某个信仰，而这个信仰就我们调查并不是那么单纯。很遗憾的是，尽管我们的人努力和警方那边的人交涉，但是直到目前为止并没有一个令人满意的答覆。」  
_丰收祭典来临，现在的人数已经够了。_

「塔塔露这边会继续跟警方那边沟通。虽然并不想要麻烦他们，但是如果真没有办法的话……或许我们也该和伊修加德那边的人进行资料分享。毕竟如果是福尔唐伯爵，艾默里克卿的话……应该也能够说服一下警方那边。但是如果可以的话我并不想要动用这样的关系，毕竟他们现在似乎也在因为别的事情头疼。」  
_Iä! Iä! 为了我们伟大的母神！_

「嘿！光？你还好吗？」中止幻象与噪音的是阿莉塞，少女露出了担心的表情拍了拍光的手臂。而除了她之外，也有别人露出了担心的神情。  
「光，你还好吗？如果不舒服的话要不要去外面躺一躺？」琳说著，她的手下意识地放到了身前交缠，看得出她很紧张。桑克瑞德的视线有些锐利，让光有些不好意思。

「不…..我没事……可能是有一点感冒或没睡好吧。」光露出了微笑，好让他的朋友们放心。那恐怖的幻觉与异声，似乎就在同伴们的担忧中消失。尽管觉得有些古怪，但是光自己说著说著彷佛也相信了这或许是来自昨晚与恋人有些疯狂的夜晚带来的后遗症。

「真不舒服的话不要勉强自己，要好好休息啊。」敏菲利亚的眼中也写满了担心，然而在光再三强调自己没事之后，会议继续进行了下去。万幸的是，这次再也没有那样的声音与诡异的幻觉。

他们开始谈起了关于调查的事情，或许是因为注意到方才光不太舒服，敏菲利亚似乎不打算把光给安排上。光感到很不安，他们要去的那个地方他无比熟悉，毕竟---

那是他的故乡，也是他长年梦魇的所在地。

**

年幼的男孩被母亲带著参加了一个集会。至少在那个当下，他觉得自己只是像平常一样参加集会，听上面的牧师说一些话然后就可以回家。母亲说那个地方会很好玩，所有人将会聚在一起赞美母神的降临。

光对母神什么的并不感兴趣，年幼的他只是希望能够早些参加完那些弥撒仪式，然后快些大吃大喝。他手中抓著一尊小小的神像，怪异的模样在未来的他看来就能明白这并不是什么一般的宗教。然而在当年的他看来，这就是一尊普普通通被父母每天膜拜的神像。

今天他们并不是去平日会去的教堂，而是去森林里面的一小处空地。他有些开心地四周张望著，这小空地明显是被特意挑选出来精心布置过，有以石头制作而成的祭坛，也有以祭坛为中心特别布置的花卉。

男孩很开心，却是不知道自己三个小时之后会浑身鲜红地被警察带出来。  
一周后，他被居住在海边城市的祖母慌忙地领回，一边摸著他的脸一边难过地哭泣。

「我可怜的孩子，你都经历了什么啊。」奶奶温暖地抱著他，而他也只是有些茫然地看著自己的祖母。

他失去记忆了。  
他不记得在故乡发生了什么，也无法配合警察问话。他只是记得那里是个恐怖的地方，每每做恶梦也必定是在梦境中回到了故乡。梦境里的场景他记得不是很清楚，过于荒诞的梦境在长大以后回顾那可能是某个深埋于心底恶梦导致的幻想。

像是会行走的树木一样的怪物在树林内漫步，他们的身上有触手也有许多腥臭的黏液。如果迎著风的方向，可以闻到上面彷佛腐烂墓土的恶臭。

_Iä! Iä!_  
_Iä! Iä! Hastur! Ugh! Ugh! Iä Hastur cf’ ayak ’vulgtmm, vugtlagln vulgtmm! Ai! Shub-Niggurath! ... Hastur—Hastur cf’tagn! Iä! Iä! Hastur!_

**

在敏菲利亚他们确定了名单以后，光有些心神不宁。尽管是在爱梅特赛尔克教授的课堂上，他也频频走神地盯著窗外。按照之前的安排，桑克瑞德他们应该是今天下午会出发，然后开往高速公路以后一路开过去。他们预估大概花上个两三天，就能够抵达那偏远的小村庄。

「那位靠窗户一直盯著窗外的同学，下课后来我办公室一趟。」

爱梅特赛尔克的声音把他拉了回来，面对对方有些谴责意味的金色目光，光不好意思地低下头。四周的同学也不知道是羡慕他能被教授喊去办公室，还是先替他祈祷下场不要太惨。几番视线交替后，最终还是替他祈祷希望不要被骂得太惨了。

光有些难受地熬到了下课，等钟声响起以后乖乖地战到讲台旁边，等著爱梅特赛尔克教授一起前往办公室。途中，他看见一个有些熟悉的身影在走廊上走动。那是一个瘦高到有些不可思议的人影，一个皮肤黝黑的男人，漫步在学生之中。学生们似乎并没有察觉到那个男人的存在，只是自顾自地聊天说著自己感兴趣的话题。男人继续在人群里面走著，似乎注意到光的视线还对他点了点头。

他们很快就到了爱梅特赛尔克的教室办公室，回到办公室的恋人看起来似乎有些不高兴。光有些局促，连恋人的课都能走神这明显有些说不过去。他想了想，鼓起勇气在哈迪斯说话之前先把自己的想法给说了出来。他说了很多，那原本他以为一辈子自己都不会跟别人说的东西在此时全盘托出。他说起了自己记忆不完全，说起了拂晓原来并不只是一个单纯的社团，也说起了自己那梦魇之地。

光原以为他的教授会不高兴，觉得他在胡说八道。毕竟就算两人是恋人这样的身份，光所说的东西还是太奇怪了。然而他的恋人并没有多说什么，只是轻轻敲著桌子然后问他想要怎么办。

「你想要追上去吗？今天不是周五，你还有别的课程要上吧？这样也没有关系吗？」  
「我……」

光吞了吞口水，有些艰难地点点头。

「好吧，我知道了。」他的恋人有些头疼似地用手捏了捏两眼之间的位置，光感到有些抱歉，连忙走过去捏捏对方的肩膀。他的脑子里面已经思考起自己可以去哪里租车，或者是跟好兄弟阿尔博特借一台车。虽然阿尔博特应该没有车，但是布兰登可能有。他盘算了一下如果现在出发，那么还是很有可能可以追上桑克瑞德他们。

「但是，我有一个条件。」他的恋人如此说著，也把光的思绪召回。  
「什么条件？」

一个小时之后，他们一起由爱梅特赛尔克教授的屋子出发，开上了一台悍马车。

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到这里我想大家也明白了～
> 
> 这就是召唤黑山羊～至于为什么召唤黑山羊会有哈斯塔，就当他们是一起召唤吧。（汗颜）


End file.
